Turn the Page
by Fat Puppy
Summary: This is the introduction to a new series. Force ghost Qui-Gon attempts to help his struggling former apprentice, five years into Obi-Wan's seclusion on Tatooine, by reliving stories of their past together. New chapters will be various stories of their past and stories will be posted in no particular order.
1. Turn the Page

**Chapter** **Title:** Turn the Page

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **This is the introduction to a new series. Force ghost Qui-Gon attempts to help his struggling former apprentice, five years into Obi-Wan's seclusion on Tatooine, by reliving stories of their past together.

_**New chapters will be various stories of their past and stories will be posted in no particular order.**_

* * *

"_Master." Ben Kenobi summoned his dead - no, his immortal - Master Qui-Gon Jinn, from the Force. _

_The response, as it tended to be, was almost immediate, though the disconcerting tone to the calling voice was concerning to the old Jedi Master. _

"_I'm here, Padawan." Qui-Gon said, shimmering into corporeal form. "You seem tired. More than usual."_

_The former Jedi now turned desert hermit sagged in his chair, setting an old paper book down on the compact stone table nearby. _

"_Still reading that old thing, are you? You bought that for me when you were fifteen I believe. When you and I were still struggling somewhat to find our way as a team."_

"_I saved as many of your books as I could, Master. They were important to you and therefore to me as well."_

"_Of course. But that's not why you called for me. What's wrong, Obi-Wan?"_

_The old name. None one called him that anymore. No one called him much of anything anymore. Visitors were rare and he could not take any chance in using the Jedi name. It felt comforting to hear it again. _

"_I'm am tired, Qui-Gon. This desert, this solitude, it wears on me. The monotony of this life. It's a lonely and unforgiving place."_

_Obi-Was struggled. One of his most difficult days in the five years he'd been here on Tatooine. Having gone from the Jedi Temple and adventure and learning and teaching, to General in the Clone Wars and commanding a fleet; the action and flying. Then to violence and heartbreak and loss and betrayal...to this. To nothing. To emptiness. _

_Most days he tolerated, understanding how vitally important the future of young Luke was to the Jedi and the entire galaxy. Other days, it broke him._

_Today was one of the latter. _

_Absently, he wiped his tunic sleeve across his eyes, resisting the emotional collapse. The last thing he needed...or perhaps the thing he most needed, if one were to ask Qui-Gon._

"_Emotion is not wrong, Padawan. It has never been. You know I never taught you that. Do not fight against what you need. You've always been fervent in your feelings and beliefs, even when they countered mine. There are times when emotional liberation is the only way to move forward."_

_The younger Jedi stifled a meaningless laugh. "I can't afford to lose myself, Qui-Gon. You know what hangs in the balance if I fail with Luke."_

"_I also know what hangs in the balance if you do not take care of yourself. It's all right to feel, Obi-Wan. There is no one here to judge. And I can easily disappear if you with me to not see..."_

_Obi-Wan lifted his head to the Force ghost in front of him. "No, don't go." The voice, desperate. Needy. Worn. "I...I need the company, Master. Something familiar. Please don't go. Not yet."_

_It pained Qui-Gon to see his former apprentice in such a state. He longed to reach out with a hand and comfort him, but he'd not yet learned that part of this whole netherworld situation. It was possible, but exceedingly difficult to master; to reach from beyond and physically touch the living. Instead, what he could do, was to gentle his tone as much as possible. To bring emotional and verbal comfort, if not physical, to the one who meant so much to him. _

"_I am here, Obi-Wan, and will remain so as long as you need me to be." Qui-Gon was well aware that he could not hold his ghost form indefinitely, but he'd do the best he could for as long as he could. His former apprentice needed him and he would not leave him alone at such a time._

"_Lie down, Padawan." The old familiar title._

"_Master...". Another wipe at moist eyes that didn't go unnoticed. _

"_Lie down." The tone remained gentle but firm this time. An order that Obi-Wan would not refuse. _

_The hovel's bed was padded by an extra cushion and warm blankets as the Jedi stretched out and rolled onto his right side. Qui-Gon's ghost sat cross-legged on the floor, watching him. Waiting. In their life together as master and apprentice, in any similar situation, Qui-Gon would have taken a hand and set it on the then boy's forehead. A soft suggestion of sleep through the Force would have a young Obi-Wan resting comfortably in seconds. _

_Such a gesture was not possible now._

"_You were always stubborn about resting when you were younger. There was always something more to do once we returned from arduous missions; spar with your friends, catch up on all the latest Temple gossip, or watch the star-racer holos from distant planets. How many times did I have order you to go lie down?"_

"_Probably far too many. It's a wonder you never tired of it, or perhaps you did. I never got that impression though. You were exceedingly patient with me at times, Master."_

"_If you only knew, Obi-Wan." Jinn said with a smile in the placid voice. _

_Obi-Wan blew out a deep and thoughtful breath. "We had quite a run, didn't we? I have much time to think back and remember in this part of my life. I recall so many of our missions. The good and the not so good. I flinch thinking of how badly I behaved at times when I was at my youngest."_

"_Indeed. You were difficult, but we worked through our differences. I was very proud of us for the effort we put into our partnership. It made us both stronger for the struggle. In the end, you were the legacy I left behind."_

_Obi-Wan huffed and sheltered a bitter laugh. "Hardly a legacy, Qui-Gon. Or I wouldn't be lying here in the bed of a hovel in a barren desert counting tormenting minutes of unbearable days that never end. What I once was, I can never be again. This is my life now. Alone. Desolate. Empty. Those years as an apprentice, those were difficult, but good years. The best of my life. My reality is now though. I have to accept what happened. What I could not prevent. What I refused to see until it was too late. But once I did, I tried, Qui-Gon. I tried so damn hard to stop it and stop...him. He was my brother. My responsibility. My failure." _

"_I know how hard you tried, Obi-Wan. I know how much you lost. But your responsibility, your failure, this is not. And that's all I will say on the issue. You are here. Isolated. But you are not alone. I will not allow it. As long as I can hold form and be here, I will."_

"_You cannot hold ghost form forever, Master. I see how it exhausts you."_

"_This form..." Qui-Gon waved a hand to indicate his corporeal self, "I pushed myself to learn this for you, Obi-Wan. It is exhausting. Mentally. Physically. But if it helps you in not having to spend your time here complete solitude, it is worth every second of that exhaustion."_

_A fleeting smile came and went from Obi-Wan's face and quiet descended on the pair for a time. The silence went on so long that Jinn thought his friend had drifted into a much needed sleep. Softly, he spoke his name._

"_Obi-Wan." _

_Aged blue-green eyes opened. "Resting my eyes."_

"_You need complete rest. Body and mind. We should meditate together. As a boy, you often achieved better when I was alongside you. I can help you find the inner peace you crave, at least for a short while."_

"_I would like that, Master. Soon perhaps." Qui-Gon paused, seeing something else in the man's face. A need. He pressed. "Is there something else, Obi-Wan?"_

_Deep thought for a moment. Wanting to ask. Needing to ask. But feeling foolish for it. "Master? Could you..no, that's all right. It's silly and I'm no longer a child. Never mind."_

"_I suspect it's not as silly as you think. What do you need, Padawan?"_

_Obi-Wan, now Ben, warmed at the continued use of that soothing title. After so much loss and so much pain, just a simple affectionate word was able to do wonders for the wounded heart._

"_You used to tell me stories. Of your past. Missions when you were a solo Knight and of days before I was your apprentice. I always loved hearing your stories. It meant a great deal that you cared enough to share them with me. I remember you would finish one and then tell me that we had to turn the page until it was time for the next. Do you...could you share some stories about us? I mean..."_

"_I would be happy to do so, Obi-Wan. I have always enjoyed a good story, along with the occasional not so good story. You and I shared many of both in our years together, did we not?"_

_Obi-Wan, looking suddenly younger than his years, nodded into the arm tucked around his face as he still lay on his side. _

"_Very well then. I guess I shall...turn the page. Where to begin. Let's see...you were thirteen and quite the pain in my..."_

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	2. Chosen

**Chapter** **Title:** Chosen

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Qui-Gon has just chosen Obi-Wan as his apprentice.

* * *

"Rebellious he is, Qui-Gon. Impatient. Temperamental. Passed him by many have. Difficult he will be."

Qui-Gon Jinn bowed his head to the tiny ancient Jedi. "I understand, Master Yoda. I am prepared."

"Prepared you are not. Think that you are. Know that you are not. Your last apprentice, lost. Fully recovered from his turning are you, hmm?"

"I am, Master. I have put Xanatos behind me. I am prepared to face a new challenge."

"A challenge Obi-Wan Kenobi will be. Important to the Jedi his future is. Train him well, Qui-Gon."

"Master Qui-Gon?" A small uncertain voice came from the doorway. Thirteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi had done as his new master had instructed and waited five minutes before entering. He even said as much to Qui-Gon when the Jedi turned, surprised to see him. "You told me to come in five minutes after you entered Master Yoda's chambers. I counted exactly that time."

Yoda grumbled a hidden laugh. The boy already trying much too hard.

The man not fully prepared to accept such an apprentice. Yet...Yoda thought...he sensed very strongly that this pairing was right. Despite the obstacles that lay ahead. Yes, this was the correct path for them both. Confidence they each needed. Focus. They could learn much from each other, given time and patience of both master and apprentice.

Qui-Gon released his tension into the Force and walked toward his new apprentice. "You are very punctual, Obi-Wan."

"It's important, isn't it, Master? To follow the rules that are given?"

Another chortled laugh Qui-Gon heard coming from the miniature green creature behind him. Yoda was enjoying this far too much, Qui-Gon being well known for _not_ following the rules and making his own on many occasions.

"A challenge indeed." The big Jedi mumbled.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked, not having heard the hushed words.

"Oh, nothing. Let us get you settled into your new quarters. It will be vastly different from being in the initiate quarters with so many others present. Come, Padawan."

Obi-Wan smiled briefly and then wiped the expression from his face, but not before Qui-Gon caught it. The title. Padawan. The boy had begun to think that no master would ever offer him the opportunity to become an apprentice. His time at the Temple was up soon, if not chosen. Word about his issues had spread through those Jedi seeking to take on a new apprentice. He had been certain that the Agri-Corps awaited.

But then...now...now one of the Jedi's finest had accepted him...and had called him 'Padawan'. How he'd longed for this moment for what seemed like forever.

He swore he would do right by Qui-Gon Jinn. Learn from him. Bond with him. Perhaps one day they, as a formidable Jedi team, they might become a pair that could accomplish anything.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	3. Growing

**Chapter** **Title:** Growing

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **A face-off with numerous but inadequately equipped droidekas leads the Jedi team of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to make a decision about their current mission.

* * *

"Master, destroyers!" The young Jedi shouted from across the room, timing his warning perfectly to allow his master to turn and deflect the screaming red bolts that jettisoned toward him. Qui-Gon repelled the bolts as Obi-Wan flipped over one of them, then downward, slicing the gun arm off the first. Unlike other droidekas they'd faced, these appeared to be cheaper versions and were not equipped with force shields. They were made for quantity, not so much for quality. As such, the blue lightsaber hacked the weapon from the machine with relative ease. This allowed Qui-Gon to deal only with the second droideka, targeting his deflections with deadly accuracy, and imploding it into tiny bits.

"Let's move, Obi-Wan. Where there are two, there are more. Go. Quickly."

Too late. Another destroyer turned the corridor corner and fired relentlessly at the Jedi pair. A second one joined the fray. Then a third.

"Are they working in teams, Master?"

"Probably not, they have no sentience. But no time to think on it. Focus on the here..."

"...and now." Obi-Wan finished. Words he'd heard countless times from his teacher. "Yes, Master. I know. The here and now says that if this pattern keeps up, we'll be hours getting out of here."

The pair deflected and dodged and moved. Qui-Gon managed to Force push several of the enemies to their demise, but where those failed, other's immediately filled in the gap.

Another round and another and and several more teams of destroyers were in pieces. The flurry continued until it stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

Obi-Wan grabbed the pause, bending over with hands on his knees, severely winded. He glanced toward the older Jedi who breathed easily. The boy hadn't yet mastered the skill of using the meditative part of the Force as he engaged in battle. It was a difficult technique and he struggled to find that balance of focusing on the task at hand and drawing from the Force at the same time for meditative purposes. Qui-Gon hadn't chided him for it. In all honesty, it was a skill that some Jedi never did perfect, though Jinn was certain that his apprentice had it in him to do so. Eventually.

"Master..."

"Slow, deep breaths, Padawan. We have a moment. This is when you find the focus you need. Poor every ounce of yourself into the Force right now. Even thirty seconds of connection can mean the difference between life and death. There. Good. Very good. And, here we go. More incoming."

The destroyer pattern began again round after round until the pair had gradually worked their way from the long maze of corridors and onto the landing platform. Their ship wasn't far. They ran to it, Qui-Gon deflecting as Obi-Wan hurried on board first to start the engines. Unfortunately, for those on the planet that the Jedi where supposedly here to help, that help would have to come at another time. At this point, even Qui-Gon was feeling the effects of the battle. It took an effort to wind him so severely, but this had done it. Running, fighting, evading, training, teaching, drawing all the Force all at once, without a solid moment of decompression. It could wear down even the most highly skilled Jedi.

On board now, they closed the hatch, launched away from the warehouse and landed in a safe zone, allowing for a needed respite.

Once safe, Obi-Wan wasted no time in retreating to the lone sleep couch and stretching out as the ship sat quietly. His robe showing blackened edges where it had been burned by bolts from the droidekas. Qui-Gon checked him over to make certain there were no injuries accompanying those newly shorn battle-scars.

"You're not hurt."

"No, Master," he responded, prone on his back, eyes closed. "Just very tired."

"As am I." The Jedi sat in the chair nearby.

After some time and thought - Obi-Wan working hard to focus on the present as Qui-Gon had been teaching him for so many years - finally spoke. "Master, I am beginning to think this mission is not a mission, but just a test to see how many droids we can destroy without dying. It almost feels like some sort of game or contest. When do we meet with the Regent again?"

"Tomorrow. Maybe."

Curiosity perked. "Maybe?"

"Yes. I am considering leaving this planet without further discussion."

Obi-Wan raised his head. "That's unlike you, Master."

"Indeed. What are your thoughts, Padawan?"

A serious question. He considered thinking on it, then realized he would probably overthink it. Instead, he found his center, drew into the Force and then asked himself...what were his instincts telling him?

"I believe that the Regent _is_ playing games with us, Master. When we first arrived, he struggled to truly explain the reason for requesting the Jedi's presence in the first place. And he stumbled on his words when you asked him about what past attempts they had made to counter the new and supposed terrorism they had been witnessing."

"Interesting, Obi-Wan. Continue."

"I have seen no true evidence of terrorism. I have seen no indication that these people are in danger from anything other than their own destroyer droids."

The Jedi encouraged the apprentice to pursue that train of thought. With Qui-Gon Jinn, every moment was a moment for teaching. "How should we proceed then?"

"If our next days are to be filled with corridors of droids out to kill us? We should leave, Master. Soon."

"Huh." Was Qui-Gon's interested response, nodding his approval.

"Good, Padawan. Now you see. You see the result when you actually do concentrate on the here and now rather than overthink things, as is your tendency."

Laying his head back on the couch, Obi-Wan smirked. "Yes, Master. I see the result. All of that concentration makes me think just like you do."

"I do enjoy a good thought, Obi-Wan. We shall leave then. Do you have anything that you left at our room at the Inn?"

"No, Master. I came only with what is on me. I gained a few burnt holes of course, but you said travel light. You were right. As usual."

"Of course I was." Qui-Gon joked back with a distant smile, pleased that they were becoming such a formidable team. No longer did Qui-Gon fear that taking this once troubled boy as his apprentice was the wrong path.

At one point in their partnership, everything had seemed so wrong.

Now, it only seemed right.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	4. Overconfidence

**Chapter** **Title:** Overconfidence

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **A young and cocky Obi-Wan errs in judgement.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, stop!"

"Master, I can do this!"

"I do not care what you think you can do. I have ordered you to stop. You will put others in danger and yourself. You are not strong enough in the Force and without the patience you need to jump..."

The boy ignored the order and the warning and ran toward the conflict ahead. Hostages being held in a small cave. Obi-Wan knew that if he pushed hard enough, he could make the leap, slice the controls to the force-field holding them in place and then...freedom. And along the way, avoid blaster fire from the renegades hiding in the swamp below. He'd been practicing and perfecting his Force speed, jumps and somersaults in the sparing gym for months now. It was true that he often missed the mark on the way down, but that mark was always moving in the form of another padawan as the target. This time the target - the control panel to the shield - was stationary.

He only need pull on the Force as he leaped, flip once for confusion and then land. After the landing, he could use the aid of the Force again to hurry from the area to avoid being hit by blaster bolts. In his head, it

was all perfect. Simple. He was confident in his abilities, despite the disagreement from his much more experienced master.

Taking off at a full Force run, he twirled his lightsaber in his right hand, hit the intended spot just before the cliff, flipped up and over to the top of the cave, landed clumsily on his feet, swung...or rather, hacked at the control panel.

Then, he hit the wall; a sudden and powerful wave of fatigue. His movements instantly became slow and difficult, but he kept fighting.

Finally, after reaching the control panel, the hostages were no longer trapped, but the young Jedi was. Blaster bolts all around, missing him

by inches as he tried to stagger away from the line of fire. Legs not cooperating, he stumbled badly. One final stumble and he fell. His left

leg burning like fire; nailed by a blaster bolt.

_Not good,_ was his first thought. Followed by, _Master Qui-Gon will never forgive me for this..._

Useless leg dragged along as he tried to hop into another Force jump to escape. Deafening noise of the blasters all around. Searing pain. The effort failed and then failed again.

And then...nothing. Silence. Everything stopped.

Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan fell onto his side, seeing the green blade below swiftly sheathed under a Jedi robe. Hostages fleeing the cave. Bodies of renegades dispensed into the swampy ground.

Qui-Gon was beside him then. Obi-Wan could feel the Jedi pushing away the frustration to focus on the task at hand. That task - a foolish child who once again did not head warnings or orders and got hurt in the process. It could have been so much worse.

The man knelt next to him and examined the dark wound. "You'll need treatment. Can you walk at all?"

"I don't think so, Master, but I will. I can. I'm sorry. I thought..."

"Enough thinking, Obi-Wan. You do much of it when you should be focused on the present and focused on what you are actually capable of at any given moment."

"I felt sluggish, Master. When I..."

"We have studied this, though we will once more. Force speed is draining. You cannot use it more than once in a short period. It takes hours or longer to regain enough energy and power from the Force to use again. You used it before you jumped, that leaves you without it until you recharge. Learning how and why it works as it does takes much time and patience. You apparently have neither. We will discuss this later. You will have studies on our flight home."

The only correct response here was the obedient one. "Yes, Master."

"Stand up," the Jedi ordered, assisting the boy with a hand under his elbow.

Walking was not going to happen and Obi-Wan was surprised when his master lifted him into his arms and carried him to their awaiting ship several hundred yards away. Having disappointed the man and failing so badly, he had fully expected Jinn to leave him fending for himself, to figure out on his own how to reach the transport.

The return trip to Coruscant was mostly silent. After treating and wrapping the boy's wound, Qui-Gon handled the piloting duties, normally the job of the padawan. Obi-Wan enjoyed piloting crafts of all types, this particular older ship especially. That it was taken from him showed how frustrated and upset his master was with his actions...his disobedience. Without that normal duty, Obi-Wan was deeply entrenched in Force lessons on his data-pad. Or he was supposed to be.

Instead, he'd found himself wandering in thought when Qui-Gon, having put the ship into auto, came to stand near.

"We're on course. Should arrive home in a few hours. We'll have the healers finish treating your wound. Have you finished yet?"

"Oh, um, no. No, Master. Sorry, I was thinking."

"Again."

"Yes. It's a bad habit of mine, I suppose. Too much thinking."

"You must learn to trust your instincts more, Obi-Wan. Did your instincts tell you do what you did?"

"No, they didn't. I...I was overconfident and cocky. Two more weaknesses that I possess. My instincts...they told me to create a safer distraction away from the cave while you took out the renegades."

Qui-Gon sat in the chair next to his apprentice, giving an interested "hmm" as he listened.

"The cockiness and overthinking part of me wanted something much more exciting."

"Indeed. You have a rebellious streak that only you can determine how best to control, especially in situations of extreme danger to both yourself and those you are supposed to be assisting."

Not taking his eyes from the data-pad, Obi-Wan admitted somberly, "You are disappointed in me, Master."

"I am" Qui-Gon nodded. "I know you can do better. Perhaps I have failed in my training thus far."

"No, Master. It's not you. I will do better. I promise."

"I expect nothing less."

As Qui-Gon stood to return to the pilot's chair, the boy stopped him.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Might you help me with my studies this week? I would like to best improve in areas where I struggle. I know there are many. You know my weaknesses, you see them every day, much more clearly than I. Perhaps you can work with me specifically on those things?"

A hand set on the boy's shoulder. "I would be happy to work with you, Obi-Wan. I do wish us to be a better team. At the same time, you are young with much to learn. I do not expect perfection, I do expect patience and effort. As well, I expect you to try and try hard."

"But Master Yoda says there is no try."

"Master Yoda says many things - as you may have noticed - that I do not agree with, my Padawan."

Obi-Wan released a soft smile. Not only at the rare humor his master was displaying at the moment, but also at the affectionate title. Padawan. Qui-Gon never used it when he was truly upset with him. Things were improving. Obi-Wan would make certain they continued to do so.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	5. Worm Wound

**Chapter** **Title:** Worm Wound

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Qui-Gon gets bit by a toxic worm, leading to a slightly humorous adventure for Obi-Wan in how to best help him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This was a challenge from my Flash Fiction prompt book. The challenge was to write down 5 things that I saw on a walk, then in the dictionary, go to the noun that is 7 ahead of each of those things. Those 7th words are the ones to be used in a short story. The first word on the list has to be the first word of the story. The last word on the list has to be the last word of the story._

_The 5 nouns for this story were: Trematode (a parasitic worm), Wonder Drug, Sheet, Defect and Steak._

* * *

_**2nd Author's Note**__: Special thanks to Star Wars Fan for reading!_

* * *

"Trematode, Master. A parasitic worm. I can't find this particular one in any of the databases however. I have someone checking the archives at the temple for any mention of it. So far nothing. It's a very strange creature, see?"

The worm. Obi-Wan held it up and out by the tail, dangling in front of the Jedi's face. Five inches long. No eyes, but a clearly visible biting mouth. The mouth that had left a oblong shaped welt several inches in length on the arm of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"I don't need to see it, Obi-Wan. I saw it as it bit me. Please put it down."

"It seems a little angry. It's flipping all over the place, look at it squirm."

"Put the toxic worm down."

"Where should I put it? Should I set it loose?"

"It is a living thing."

"A living thing that has your arm looking like it's about to catch on fire."

"It is quite the burning sensation. Did you contact the Healer Terran?"

Kenobi nodded as he set the worm into the nearby dirt pile. "He said there's no wonder drug to fix your worm wound. If the worm isn't lethal, it will just take time to heal. Oh, a sheet. He suggested wrapping a sheet of cloth around it to control the, ugh! The weeping puss. That's disgusting, Master, we really should cover that up."

"I do not have a sheet, Obi-Wan."

With quick movement, the boy pulled his saber, sliced a small section of his robe and..."Here, Master. A sheet."

Qui-Gon hummed his approval and accepted the assistance from his apprentice as the cloth was wrapped around his arm.

"It's certainly is ugly, Master. Do you think it'll leave a defect on your arm?"

"One more scar won't make a difference. As long as it heals." The big master took a seat in the co-pilot's chair as they entered their small courier ship.

"I will get you some water, Master." Obi-Wan's comlink buzzed as he disappeared.

Once back, a cup of water was given to to Qui-Gon, along with a perplexed look.

"Was that Terran on the com?"

"Apparently the worm is not lethal, but it is toxic for a time. He said for the trip home, you should limit your use of the arm and well...the last part somewhat strange and I'll have to make a run to the village before we leave."

Qui-Gon offered his own perplexed expression as Obi-Wan held up a hand and hurried from their ship. "Be right back, Master!"

When he returned, he pulled a blood-red piece of fatty meat from a waxy cloth and relayed the rest of the information from his conversation with the Jedi Healer.

"During the trip home, you are to begin the healing process and help neutralize the toxin by setting this on your arm."

"It's raw."

"Very much so. But it's fresh, I made certain from the village butcher."

"I thought I was supposed to wrap the cloth on it."

"That was temporary and well, I wish he would have told me that before I ripped up my favorite robe."

"You have two others just like it."

"Well..."

"Obi-Wan. I do not wish to know what happened to your other two robes. The quartermaster is likely to have your head if you harass him one more time about requiring new wardrobe or duty gear. And would you _please_ speed this up so we can return to Coruscant." The tone was disapproving and impatient.

Impatience. An odd emotion from the Jedi Master, the apprentice noted.

"Master, you sound irritated. You're beginning to sound like me. Is that what my tone sounds like when..."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The full name. Not good.

The young Jedi refocused and carefully set the raw meat on Qui-Gon's arm once the robe piece was removed. "There. Just don't touch it with your fingers and then lick your fingers or touch anything else. Cross contamination could happen."

"Why in the name of the Force would I lick my fingers?"

"Well..."

"Obi-Wan."

"Sorry, Master. Yes. I will get us home as quickly as possible. You sit and, well, you just sit and think about parasitic worms and that raw bloody thing on your arm. Perhaps we could cook it when we get home."

One last glare from his master and Obi-Wan gave up the humor, punched in the coordinates for Coruscant and launched the ship toward home. With him, one toxified Jedi Master riding co-pilot with a right arm covered in bantha steak.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	6. The Stone Bench

**Chapter** **Title:** The Stone Bench

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Obi-Wan senses a darkness from a inanimate object.

* * *

"Padawan, come. We have much to do before we leave here. The Senator wishes us to visit her estate. And what exactly are you doing?"

The apprentice looked up from the bench where he sat. A strange feeling, a confused look. "Master, something is here. Something bad. It's...I feel...it's wrong."

"On the bench?"

"Yes, Master. Something was here. Something evil. Dark."

Qui-Gon moved to where the young man sat on the ancient stone bench. Creatures carved into it's sides with strangely painted eyes. "The carvings are very unusual, Obi-Wan. Perhaps..."

"No, it's not that. It's unnatural. I think these people here are not safe."

Feeling a sense of desperation in his student, Qui-Gon set a hand on the stone and closed his eyes, reaching deep within the Force. Nothing. No evil. No darkness. Just empty.

"I sense nothing, Obi-Wan. Are you certain?"

"I am. I would not invent such a story, Master."

"I know you wouldn't. But...all right. Let me set my hand where yours is placed."

He did and there it was. A simple few inches of movement to another area of the cold surface and Jinn found the _wrong_ that Obi-Wan sensed.

Obi-Wan saw the change come over his teacher.

"What do you think it is, Master?"

"Uncertain. You are correct though, it is very dark, and it was here recently. We should warn the Senator."

"I can't get a sense of what it looks like, what do we tell her without sounding foolish?"

"The truth, Padawan. I will comm the Senator for a meeting. I want you to feel around. Reach out. Determine if there's a path to where this evil may have gone."

Feeling his way around physically and from within the Force, Obi-Wan carefully moved through the garden. He found no other tendrils. No other signs of the evil that had marked the stone slab.

"Nothing, Master." He returned to the bench. Reaching out again. The darkness was there. Right there. Only there. But what did it mean? Was this just a flash of the past or was something here and waiting for the perfect moment to attack?

The attack came seconds later. Almost as if it had materialized from the stone itself. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as he force-leaped up and over, blocking blaster bolts that had been fired in Qui-Gon's direction while the older man's back was turned.

With Jedi speed, the pair quickly faced the attacker.

Unsure what it was. Unclear where it had come from.

Lightsabers at the ready. Prepared to defend and protect.

Prepared to end whatever this evil thing was, once and for all.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	7. Frozen on Hoth

**Chapter** **Title: **Frozen on Hoth

**Series Title**: Through

**Chapter Summary: **The Jedi pair give assistance to a commander and his team on Hoth.

* * *

The trek from the base to the collapsed weapons hovel and back again consisted of two feet of snow and negative whatever temperatures. Both Jedi dawned their cold weather gear, Obi-Wan in particular, bundled to the core. He hadn't yet managed to stop his teeth from chattering, even after they were back inside the base where it was, if not warm, then tolerable. Qui-Gon of course willed himself and the Force to think he was not as cold as he really was. No teeth chattering, but Obi-Wan could see he was uncomfortable.

They shed part of their gear once safely inside the base. Blue lips and frozen eyebrows were not attractive on either of them, but at the bare minimum, at least they were miserable together.

Not that Jinn would ever admit to anyone that he _was_ miserable, but by this point in their master-apprentice relationship, each knew the other so well, it wasn't difficult to see the subtle signs that others outside their circle of two easily found invisible.

"The weapons and supplies are safely stored, Master. Did we retrieve them all?"

"I certainly hope so. Force-lifting those immense walls of solid ice while trying to not freeze to death or be crushed by it at the same time was, I admit...challenging. It appears that our mission has been accomplished. You did well, Padawan. Your pinpoint control of the Force has grown much in this past year. Even if you did almost flatten me under a ton of snow and ice at the beginning."

"I am sorry for that, Master. My overconfidence took control for a brief moment until your constant, repeating training voice in my head told me to settle down."

"If you hear me in your head, then apparently my training must finally be sticking to that stubborn young mind of yours. Are you certain the voice only told you to settle down?"

"Well, no. It sort of screamed into my head to stop acting like a utter fool and asked me why we have to keep having this conversation about focus and patience. Your imaginary voice in my head is very loud at times, Master."

"Only in your head. And you should probably see a mind healer if you are hearing imaginary voices that often, Padawan." Qui-Gon finished with a nudge of amusement in the boy's direction, admitting to himself that he

did occasionally enjoy a light-hearted bickering session. Something he had never dared engage in with his previous apprentice who was well known for being straight-line serious long before he turned dark. Obi-Wan was so vastly different from what he'd had with Xanatos. "Anyway," Qui-Gon continued, shaking himself from he past, "Commander Gallos isn't due back for another hour, we should rest until then and get these damn boots off my feet."

"Gallos seems well balanced. Has a good rapport with his team. They respect him. And I sense no resentment for our being present as has happened far too often with us in recent missions. It's a simple assignment, but feels good to be helpful."

Obi-Wan knelt next to where Qui-Gon had found a seat and unsnapped the knee-high warming boots that seemed to be suctioned to the big Jedi's feet. Although it was a padawan's job to cater to his master, Qui-Gon often spared the young man menial tasks such as care of clothing. After all, if a master couldn't take care of his own footwear... However, this was a situation which required extra effort. The boots were tall and densely thickened with bantha hide and some type of massed animal fur which made removing them almost impossible.

"It's stuck," Obi-Wan said, pulling the boot with all of his non-Force strength until he flew backwards and landed on his butt. "Got it!" He held up the boot in mock victory before attempting the second one.

Qui-Gon, amused at the gesture, then realized the sensation of feeling was finally returning to his fingers and face. Even his lips felt less blue. The second boot took more effort but this time when Obi-Wan went flying backwards, Qui-Gon raised a hand and with a bit of guidance from an unseen power, kept the young man from smashing once more hard onto the chilly floor.

Obi-Wan sat on the ground with second boot in hand. "Thank you, Master. They do keep our feet very warm, but utilizing them is proving to be arduous. Can you help me with mine?"

Motioning his apprentice to change places with him, Qui-Gon freed Obi-Wan from his boots and the pair relaxed. With the ability to quickly sink into a meditative state at just about any time, Qui-Gon returned to a chair, sat back and closed his eyes. The apprentice did the same. Not yet able to find that complete state of rest with the speed that Jinn could, but the silent support had him comfortable in the Force soon after.

Commander Gallos popped in at just that moment, having returned earlier than expected and also having been observer of the past few moments between the Jedi pair. He greeted them with a confident tone and a firm hand shake. And many many thanks. He asked that they share a drink of ale with him before they departed. Obi-Wan politely declined. Qui-Gon, always the ambassador and appreciative of a good ale, accepted the offer.

"Thanks for the help here, my new friends," the man said, filing a glass with ancient ale for Qui-Gon and a flavored tea for the younger. "This would have taken us many weeks without the assistance and protection. I know Hoth isn't anyone's favorite place to visit. At least your lips aren't blue anymore."

"I believe we've thawed just in time to re-freeze on our way to the spaceport."

"Nah, I'll get you there without problem. You won't be long enough in the snow and cold to even notice."

Qui-Gon snuck a look at his apprentice who ducked away an eye roll. "That would be most welcomed, right, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. As long as I don't have to thaw myself yet again."

Gallos, having noticed the easy rapport between the pair since their time on Hoth, commented. "Master and apprentice, huh? You two make a solid team. Lots of that non-verbal discussion stuff happening. Something I work on a lot with my crew. Great tool to have in your arsenal during tricky situations. Or when you can't feel your fingers and toes. You feed easily off each other and maybe it's all that Force stuff you do, but...dunno, seems more natural than that." Gallos scratched as his beard and landed another swig of ale before continuing. "Anyway, you've got somethin' here. I don't know how all this Jedi stuff works, but I can say from experience, you get good people at your side that you can trust with your life? Not as common as you might think. Trust me. What you have, it's best to not lose it."

Holding up his formidable glass of ale, Qui-Gon said, "We don't intend to, and appreciate your kind words, Commander. As well as the ale. It is quite...potent, but very satisfying."

"How 'bout you, kid?" Gallos raised a glass to the apprentice.

"I'm not yet of age to drink," Obi-Wan said, keeping with the rules of the Jedi Council, "But I can agree that my master does enjoy a quality ale. He doesn't often get to enjoy it, since we usually move on rather quickly once our missions are completed. This is very thoughtful of you, Commander."

Polite to a fault, Gallos thought. Not convinced the boy was as rigid and clean cut as he portrayed though. A smile crossed the man's face thinking of how this one probably drove his master to chaos at some point earlier in their relationship. Something in the kid's eyes lead to mischief. Not in a bad way, but in a curious way. It was something Gallos had always enjoyed during his time as leader; dissecting relationships of the various peoples he'd met over the years. These Jedi were some of the most interesting despite their lack of flair and their extreme attentiveness to the task.

"You are more than welcome, kid. I would suggest though, keeping an eye on this old man of yours. Someone needs to keep him from gettin' stuck in his own boots." A hearty laugh from the Commander, pausing to pass a wink to both Jedi, who though much more subtle in their humor, didn't seem to mind his more outgoing version.

Something unspoken passed between the Jedi then and Qui-Gon nodded to the apprentice. Gallos assumed the look meant it was okay to ask the question.

"Commander Gallos, if I may. We have had quite a taxing day and it would be helpful for us to rest a bit longer before departing. Might we..."

"Stay one more overnight here at the base?" The man finished the sentence for the student.

From his sitting position, Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly. "It would be most appreciated. As long as it doesn't inconvenience your team."

"Nonsense, kid. We are a crew of inconvenience every day in this place. Of course you can stay. Honestly, it's safer to travel during daylight hours, and darkness isn't far off. Better all around. Just keep the beds you had last evening."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan responded, pleased. Then directed his attention to Qui-Gon. "Master?"

"Go on. You're about to fall over anyway. I'll be in shortly."

The young man stood and offered a deep bow to Gallos. "Commander. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Anytime, kid." Obi-Wan left the room and Gallos turned to the older man. "He's a little overkill on the politeness for a teenager, isn't he Jinn?"

Qui-Gon's eyes smiled at the thought. "At times. He's always very respectful, though I admit, he was a handful when we first began working together."

"Seems like a good kid now."

"He is."

"He respects the hell out of you, I do know that." Gallos took a deep swig of his ale and tapped his glass on the table. "That, my friend, is not at all hard to see."

The Jedi finished his ale and Gallos filled the glass once more. Qui-Gon didn't disapprove. "Obi-Wan is...his own person. As am I. Very different in may ways, yet we work. At least now we do. I am grateful. He has so much potential to be an integral part of the future of the Jedi."

Raising his glass once again to his new friend, Gallos finished, "I've no doubt that one day he will do you proud."

Glasses clinked. Qui-Gon allowed the warmth of the alcohol to relax his body and mind. "He's done so many times already, but you are correct. His story is far from complete. I can only hope that I am privileged to be part of it in some way for a very long time."

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	8. Disentangle

**Chapter** **Title:** Disentangle

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Still new to being an apprentice, Obi-Wan receives punishment in the form of intense meditation for his part in a fight with another apprentice. In the aftermath of that punishment, he and Qui-Gon begin to figure each other out.

* * *

Seven hours of involuntarily meditation. Seven straight hours. Seven straight days.

By end of week, Obi-Wan swore he'd never set foot on another meditation mat as long as he lived. But he'd earned it. Stupidly.

He hadn't meant for it all to happen, but it had. The altercation - the fight - with the older apprentice. He'd been told to walk away. He'd known he should walk away. Yet stand and aggravate the situation he had.

The fight hadn't been his to start, but he chose to engage. For good reason, he thought. In defense of a friend. But fighting between apprentices was not tolerated at any level. Punishment could be swift and severe depending on the intensity, and was often issued by the Council themselves. Obi-Wan had been fortunate this time. The Council relented punishment to the master of both students.

Qui-Gon, being a master of meditative study, and knowing how much impatience his learner had with the art, shouldered the boy with seven consecutive days of it, seven consecutive hours each day. It was enough to ensure that Obi-Wan would think long and hard before engaging another apprentice into any type of fighting situation.

"Master." The boy, head low, returned to quarters after the final of his extended meditation sessions. Meditation was designed to bring calm and peace to oneself. Obi-Wan on the other hand, appeared exhausted and if Qui-Gon read him correctly, a tendril of fear also crept nearby.

"Come, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon motioned to the empty chair at their small eating table. "Sit please." Fear indeed, Jinn noted. The essence of it increased as the young Jedi sat carefully. Warily. "You do not look rested. Did you not find your center and your calm with the meditation?"

Eyes still down, an uncomfortable Obi-Wan stumbled. "I... I, um..." The truth. Qui-Gon wanted the truth, he said to himself. "I did not, Master. I did try, but I was frustrated and angry part of the time. I could not..."

"You are less those things now, however, I do sense a line of fear within you, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me why."

Tell him why? Tell him why he was terrified for this very moment and for this entire past week? His worst fear was right there. Sitting a few feet in front of him. Not fear of Qui-Gon himself, but of the power he could wield. One more stupid foolish idiotic stunt and... _Truth_. _Tell him the truth_, the boy continued the montage in his head. "I am concerned that you will release me of my training, Master." Left unsaid was that he'd be sent to the Agri-Corps. Certainly it was no secret that there wasn't a single other Master Jedi that would give him a second thought at this stage of his life. His future beyond the tutelage of Qui-Gon Jinn was displeasing.

Having known the response the boy _should_ offer, Qui-Gon was pleasantly surprised that he had actually done it. Fear could tear anyone down and it was something that held tightly to Kenobi during these first six months as an apprentice, despite the false bravado he often displayed. Qui-Gon had wanted Obi-Wan to acknowledge it verbally. Face the fear. Accept it. Move on.

And to be honest, Qui-Gon was less concerned with the boy's actual engagement in a simple fight than he was with the mental aftermath of knowing he'd done the wrong thing by fighting in the first place.

Of course, Jinn had no intention of giving up on Kenobi's training. No one would have second guessed him if he had, but Qui-Gon was convinced that there was something special inside of this boy. A something that needed to be molded correctly or the Corps really would be the only way forward.

But, first things first. "Obi-Wan. Look at me."

Blue eyes lifted and stared uncertainly at the Jedi Master.

"Believe me when I tell you that I have no intention to end your training."

Relief. Immediate. Washing over. Visible in Obi-Wan's face, posture, body and mind. A deep breath released, surely louder than Kenobi intended.

Qui-Gon resisted the urge to grin at the sudden change.

"But I wanted you to learn from your error in judgement. I had hoped the meditation would make that clear and that the Force would lead you correctly."

"I had difficulty getting past my emotions, Master. I did try, honest. There were a few times where I did have success, but my mind would drift back to my foolish actions and to that look on your face when you found out. How disappointed you were in me. My fears crept back in and I was unable to completely push them aside after."

"I was disappointed. I _am_ disappointed. Though I understand that you were protecting a friend."

"I was, Master. But it was no excuse."

"I agree. At least your reason was legitimate, however wrong your action was. If I might ask, what exactly did you do for seven hours each day if you were unable to achieve proper meditation?"

A shrug. "Mostly I sat in the meditation chamber staring at the wall, worried about my future and upset with myself for disappointing you."

"Hmm." Qui-Gon sat back, rubbing a hand to his beard. "Interesting.

You may be the first person to ever spend such an exorbitant amount of unnecessary time worried about what I might think; I don't believe even Master Dooku. Perhaps you think to highly of me, Obi-Wan."

Eyes down again. "Master Qui-Gon, you are one of the finest Jedi in the Order. You rebel at times against the Council. You follow the will of the Force, your instincts. Always. I am most appreciative of being your apprentice and that I was stupid enough to almost throw that away..."

"Perhaps you are less worried about disappointing me than you are letting your own self down." Jinn moved from the table for a moment and returned with two cups. "Obi-Wan, eyes up please. Here." A sweet spicy hot tea. Qui-Gon's favorite. He pushed the cup toward his student. "Drink this and relax. You are wound very tightly right now. I have told you that I am not giving up your training. I need you to focus. No, better yet, come with me."

Turning to watch the big Jedi move toward their small balcony, Obi-Wan followed obediently, tea in hand.

"Sit, Padawan." Qui-Gon motioned to the spot next to him on the couch. "Talk to me. And for Force sake, relax. You are beginning to make _me_ anxious. Sit back, relax, sip your tea and lets have a conversation."

Thrown for a moment at the unanticipated request to simply sit and unwind, Obi-Wan perched precariously on the edge of the cushion before eventually drifting back and settling some.

"You fear failure." Qui-Gon said bluntly. "It's all wrapped up together, but ultimately that is your biggest fear. Failure at becoming a Jedi. Failing me. Yourself. It's something we need to work on. You agree?"

A nod. A sip of tea.

"In fact, it's led to pushing yourself so hard that you would fail regardless of who trained you. It's no secret that this was much of the reasoning behind other Jedi passing you by for apprenticeship."

Obi-Wan couldn't refute the truth and simply nodded again. If he could have crawled into his cup of tea, he would have; though Qui-Gon would have dragged him right back out.

"Padawan. Look at me please."

The tea came upwards as his head did, skirting his eyes to meet those of his teacher. Again.

"Tomorrow, you and I will meditate together, and before you protest, I promise, it will not be a seven hour session. An hour in the morning. An hour before you turn in. For the next few days. We will work on how to redirect your thoughts beyond the walls that your fears have built inside your head. Consider it a giant knot that you must untangle in order to move forward. Can you do that?"

Another feeling of relief rolled through the apprentice. Qui-Gon was offering to help him to work past his issues, not force more issues on top of the others.

To be honest, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. This whole master-apprentice thing was still new to him there was no rule book that each Jedi Master followed to the letter. There especially wasn't a rule book that Qui-Gon Jinn followed. The man was his own island when it came to following the will of the Force. But if Qui-Gon believed in him...

"I can do that, Master." Pulling on another sip of tea, Obi-Wan finally allowed his shoulders to sink onto the back cushion of the couch. "Thank you not giving up on me. I will not let you down ever again, I promise."

"Ah, do not make promises you cannot keep, Padawan. You will disappoint me again. You are very young with much to learn. You will fail many times and at times, you will fail hard. I can accept that fact. I expect it. The reaction and response however, _that_ is much more important. Such as now. You did fail miserably at your meditation."

Obi-Wan tensed again. Jinn's blunt honesty he wasn't quite used to yet.

"Anxiety does not become you, Obi-Wan. You failed, but you are willing to accept my help to become better. That is what I want to see. The effort, the desire to improve. For every step forward, there are many in the opposite direction. I will make sure that your forward steps are solid and secure... right before you fall flat onto your backside again." A grin from master to apprentice. A hint of light in the older Jedi's eyes.

Finally, Obi-Wan smiled. It was small and hesitant, but there. "Perhaps I should cushion my backside, Master."

"Not a bad solution, though you will have to explain that look to the Council."

"The Council... intimidates me."

"As they should. In time, however, I will show you how best to deal with them. They'll become less intimidating once you know the secrets."

"Master, I do not think the Council likes you very much." The boy said flatly; Qui-Gon's honesty seemingly contagious.

"No, they do not. But my job is not to please them. My job is to help those in need and bring peace where I can. You will learn in time, Obi-Wan. Just as you will learn better meditation techniques. How is your tea?"

Another sip. "It's very good. Could I have another cup?"

"I'll show you where I keep my stash. It's a rare blend that I pick up on a neighboring planet. You are welcome to a cup whenever you wish. It rejuvenates and decompresses at the same time."

"I need both of those things, don't I?"

"You do indeed." Qui-Gon set down his cup and reached an arm around his new apprentice. "We will determine what works best for you, don't worry, Obi-Wan. It's my job to train you to be the best Jedi you can be. You have great potential. I would not have taken you on if I did not see that potential. I foresee us having some rocky days ahead, but I also know that we will figure it out. Together. All right?"

"I would like that, Master."

"Good." Qui-Gon stood. "Now, forget the second cup of tea. We need an evening away from the temple and I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine at a local diner. You'll enjoy Dex. Good food. Good people. And he's one hell of a source of information. Regardless of what other Jedi may tell you, it will do you well to know and appreciate him."

"I have noticed that you have old friends in many places."

"A solid observation, Obi-Wan. And in fact, I do. Seek information but treat those who offer it with kindness and respect, it will be of tremendous benefit to you for years to come. If you remember nothing else of what I teach you, remember that."

"I will remember much more than that one thing, Master. Even though my behavior recently may say otherwise. I am sorry for my actions."

"Move on. Do not dwell in the past for too long, it will only weigh you down." A hand held out to the apprentice, motioning him toward the door. "Come now. Enough of sitting on meditation mats and staring blankly at walls as you've been doing so impressively for the past week. Let me introduce you to a soon to be lifelong friend. I do believe that you will take to Dex quite quickly."

A slight confident hop in his step now, Obi-Wan stepped into stride with his teacher as they strode down the hall.

"I cannot wait to meet him, Master."

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	9. Always a Lesson

**Chapter** **Title:** Always a Lesson

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Qui-Gon turns an adventurous trip through dark tunnels into a lesson for his apprentice.

* * *

Murky. It was murky here in the winding tunnels as the Jedi slowly made their way through and around.

"Master, I can't see a thing. Are you sure we can't use our lightsabers?"

"We cannot give away our location to the sensors above ground. The energy from the crystals in our lightsabers will penetrate the surface."

"How long do you think we will have to hide here?"

"I do not know."

Obi-Wan wasn't convinced by that answer. Qui-Gon knew something. He always knew something. It's who he was; what he did.

"Master, how can you not know? You know everything."

"Hardly, Obi-Wan. And I do not know, because I do not know."

"That does not fill me with confidence, Master, do you...Oof!"

The padawan stopped dead his sentence and his tracks when his face rammed into Qui-Gon's back.

"Obi-Wan, why are you following so closely?"

"Sorry. I thought you were further ahead. It's so murky down here. It's like walking blind. Can _you_ see anything? Maybe we should just stop and sit, we don't know what's down here."

No response came from the older Jedi, though Obi-Wan could feel his teacher still directly in front of him as he stretched an arm outward.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

Still no answer.

"Master?"

"Quiet."

An order, not a request. Obi-Wan knew the tone. It was one he was trained to obey without question. That, followed by a firm hand on his shoulder told the boy to halt any forward motion.

So, there they stood. In the unilluminated dingy murk. Unable to see... at least with their eyes.

Then... Obi-Wan could feel it now, through their bond. Qui-Gon was reaching out within the Force. Seeking guidance. Seeking vision. Knowing he should do the same, Kenobi closed his eyes and inhaled a steadying deep breath.

The shouldered hand, still present, pressed the apprentice into a kneeling position. Eerie silence. A methodical dripping of water droplets all around, the only sound.

Then a piercing yellow light. A lightsaber shape forming in a split second before the Jedi pair, who countered almost as quickly with their own green and blue blades.

The murkiness shattered - now Obi-Wan could see - the flashing of three sabers humming through the air, green and yellow clashing like lightening. Whatever the creature was that had launched the attack, it was well trained in the Jedi arts and held it's own against one of the Order's greatest swordsman for several long moments of battle. Obi-Wan slashed in when he was able, but finally seeing the tunnel they'd been traveling, showed a series of narrow ledges. They'd been on what appeared to be the widest - widest being an operative term of course - of what he could actually see. Several ledges were above, several below... beyond that, nothing but a empty pit of endless darkness.

At one point, the creature got the upper hand on the Jedi Master and knocked him sideways off their ledge and down to the next.

"Master!" Obi-Wan yelped, his blue blade landing a blow on dark-clad arm of the enemy, as the strange creature swung toward Qui-Gon to take advantage of the high ground. The touch the apprentice had scored, however, had been enough to allow Jinn the split second needed to Force-jump back into the fray.

The pair were pushed back. Defensive positions. Obi-Wan knew the drill. Although Soresu was not Qui-Gon's preferred combat style, it was very effective in certain situations and the boy had learned much from him on this approach, along with his preferred style of Ataru in the almost three years under his training. Because of that, he understood immediately where his teacher was going with the movement; combining two styles into this one fight.

Careful to maintain step and to keep his feet from tangling with Jinn's, Obi-Wan backstopped as far as the ledge would take him. The entry point. It was the widest part of the ground allowing the room Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan needed to perform the high ground maneuver he'd taught him.

"Now, Obi-Wan!" Came the order and the boy leaped swiftly the several feet up to the entry way at the exact same time that Qui-Gon feigned a downward stumble to the next ledge. With the older Jedi disengaged, as expected, the creature moved to hurl himself toward the younger, more vulnerable Jedi, flipping once in the air and allowing Obi-Wan the perfect setup to slice it's saber arm from it's body; the completed swing then detaching a leg in the same fluid move. The yellow blade tumbled into the endless pit below as the creature howled and reached for the Jedi boy, latching his one hand onto Kenobi's ankle. It was at that second when a wave of power pushed Obi-Wan hard backwards before grabbing and enemy and dragging it off of the ledge, to trail the saber down into the same bottomless black pit.

Qui-Gon pulled himself to his apprentice's side, panting slightly, watching the last flick of yellow light disappear in the vast distance.

"You combined Cho sun and Cho muk in one swing. Very good, Obi-Wan."

"It's a forbidden move for an apprentice, Master." Obi-Wan doubled over momentarily to work on catching his breath. "The Council will not be pleased."

"The Council will not have to know."

"What?"

"You certainly don't think I share my every detail with them, do you?"

"But our reports..."

"Yours are much too long winded. Have I told you that?"

"But I thought..."

"You think too much. I _know_ I've told you that."

"You are very confusing, Master."

A faint green-lit smile slid across the Jedi Master's face. "It's my job to keep you on your toes, is it not?" Sabers still lit, Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to retreat through the entryway. "We can go home now, in case you were wondering."

"That was the thing that we were hiding from. A dark Jedi?"

"I believe so. I suspected it knew where we were and was hunting us."

"So that story about our saber crystals giving us away was... just a story."

"In a way. It wasn't the crystals being sensed above ground, it was the light from our sabers being seen underground."

Obi-Wan flashed a confused look in Jinn's direction. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

"I wanted you to see what was ahead without the light. To reach out to the Force for assistance. You did, eventually, though it took me to do it first for you to feel it. Your reach was a bit murky, much like your surroundings. But, it was a learning experience. You'll remember next time."

"Next time?" Eyebrows rose in question. "Do you anticipate there being another trip where spend hours in gloomy tunnels, on death-defying ledges, crawling along until we engage in a fight with a dark Jedi?"

"I certainly hope not, but one never knows. You did well, Obi-Wan. As much trouble as you have in certain areas that require more focus, your lightsaber skills are quite remarkable. But never let your strengths take attention from your weaknesses."

"Yes, Master. I know that there is a lesson in everything you do."

"Indeed. Here, stop here." A three pronged fork in their path back to the surface. Choosing the correct one would save them hours of walking. Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon was asking him to pick a path and the boy could not remember which of the three they'd come out of on their trip down into the tunnels.

He could do this though. Eyes closed, Obi-Wan raised his blade to see the tunnels better. Qui-Gon pushed the arm of his student down and clicked off the power to the lightsaber. The bright blue shimmer vanished, followed closely by the green one. A hand returned to the young Jedi's shoulder.

"Focus. You do not need light to see the correct path."

He did not. He only needed the Force.

Taking advantage of Qui-Gon's calming guidance, Kenobi closed his eyes and allowed the Force to show him the way. When he opened his eyes, Qui-Gon had re-ignited both sabers. Obi-Wan stepped forward into the first of the three tunnels, the one furthest to the left.

Qui-Gon sighed, grabbed the boy by the collar of his robe and then toward the middle entrance instead.

"But, Master, the Force, it guided me..."

"It did, but sometimes you shouldn't listen to it. Right now, the middle is the quickest path back to the surface."

"Wait, what? Don't listen to the Force? Master wait..." Long strides had the older Jedi yards ahead by the time Obi-Wan hurried to catch up. "You told me to reach out to the Force. I did. It told me to take the left path. The quickest."

"But it didn't tell you that there were obstacles on that path, did it?"

"Well, no... I suppose I didn't reach deep enough."

"Our dark Jedi had friends. They are on the path to the left. So, although technically, it is the fastest way back to the surface, at this moment, it is not. The middle is longer, but void of combatants, therefore _it_ is the quickest path. Let's go, Padawan."

Walking strides became a jog became a run as Qui-Gon turned the end of this strange mission into an exercise routine.

Always a lesson with Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan thought. Always a lesson.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	10. Rare Luxury

**Chapter** **Title:** Rare Luxury

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Jinn and Kenobi enjoy the rare pleasure of hot showers and delicious food on their arrival to their latest mission.

* * *

It was an hour. A most glorious of hours. Endless hot steaming water. Delightful scented soap. Cloud-soft washing cloths. Obi-Wan had no desire to ever step out of the shower. In fact, if not for a Force nudge from his Master from another part of the suite, he'd have probably fallen asleep within that luxury.

"I thought perhaps you'd been sucked into the drain," was Qui-Gon's reaction as the sixteen-year-old finally excited the bathroom, freshly clean and dressed in relaxed tunic and pants. He was sans shoes, relieved to have his feet barefoot and free from the confining Jedi-issued boots.

"Master, the first hot shower in how long? A month? The first _actual_ shower in three weeks. I'd forgotten how badly I smelled, I'd gotten so used to the odor. This place is incredible and they actually appreciate us. Here, feel how soft the towels are." A bundle of soft delight was tossed in Qui-Gon's direction.

"No reason to drain the entire water supply, Padawan." The towel was tossed back at the apprentice.

"It's a water planet, Master. There is no danger of drought and no fresh water shortage. It's wonderful. I had dirt and sand in places on my body where dirt and sand should not ever be. I may be wrong, but I don't think one should crunch when they walk. Just wait until you feel that hot water, you'll see."

Qui-Gon, sitting on the couch began slowly removing his boots. Barely audible sighs of relief were heard by the keen ears of the nearby apprentice. Yes, the big Jedi did have to admit, the simple act of removing the footwear was a sheer delight. The past month had been difficult and taxing and dirty and... yes, blistery. Foot blisters prevailed as Qui-Gon removed the socks next.

Obi-Wan pickled up his own right foot, holding it outward. "Same here, Master. They didn't hurt until the pressure of the boot came off. I've got at least two on each foot. Our feet need air and freedom. Perhaps we can attend the meetings barefoot?" A smirk followed the statement, but given the opportunity for feet free of footwear, Obi-Wan would've taken it.

"They are quite painful," said Jinn, rubbing hard at the portions of his feet that were not blistery. "A long hot shower I suppose will be beneficial for me as well."

He stood, edging carefully on his sore feet toward the bathroom.

"You won't regret it, Master. I will see if their infirmary here has any salve for our blisters."

Qui-Gon turned back. "We can attempt to heal them with the Force, but I may not have enough energy to try this evening. Yes, a salve would be beneficial."

An hour passed. Then thirty minutes more. Obi-Wan had gone and returned from the infirmary to see that Qui-Gon had still not returned from shower time. The boy shrugged and smiled to himself. "Maybe _he's_ the one who got sucked down the drain."

Moments later, a freshly cleaned Jedi Master excited the bathroom, dawning the same relaxed attire as the apprentice. Feet also bare. Qui-Gon towel dried his long hair - no longer contained in a hair tie - before returning the towel to it's drying rack.

"You see, Master? I told you. You had dirt in the same places I did. I can tell, you're no longer crunchy when you walk either. Is that not the most glorious shower you've ever taken?"

"It was... enjoyable." Qui-Gon wasn't one to partake in luxury, even when it was offered, but there hadn't been a choice in the matter here, and he was pleased for it. "Did you find a salve for our sores?"

A skinny blue tube was presented to the Jedi as Qui-Gon sat on the couch next to his student. "Here. It's some type of cooling gel. The healer said it should help reduce the inflammation. She also gave me some wrap and said to apply the salve, let it air dry for an hour, then wrap the areas loosely overnight. Then tomorrow, before our first meeting with the Generals, apply it, wrap it right after, then pull our boots on. I also checked with General Arso's office to make certain our itinerary was correct. Apparently, breakfast is served precisely at sunrise and we meet with Arso exactly one hour after. They are early rising and punctual here and arriving late is considered bad manners."

"Good, Padawan. Taking the initiative to confirm our schedule." As Qui-Gon called Obi-Wan out on his errors, he always made certain to pay just as much attention to the opposite. Something as simple as confirming an itinerary seemed trivial, but it was vital to the success of any given mission. Certainly, it was part of a padawan's job to do the more menial tasks on mission, but Qui-Gon was one to appreciate the attention to duty.

"Now, about this salve."

"It definitely helps," the boy responded. "My feet already feel less like they are on fire."

"Good to hear," Qui-Gon pinched a blob of the pink gel into his hands and worked it onto the blistered areas. Partial relief was almost instantaneous.

"I also ordered dinner for us." Obi-Wan bounced up at the sound of the door chime. "I hope it's as amazing as the shower." The boy stepped aside as the server entered and set their table, laying out the small feast before departing. A quick finger in the food to taste and Obi-Wan's eyes rolled back in his head. "Oh my. Master, can we live here? You need to try this." Another taste of the second bowl. "And this." Third bowl. "Oh my Force, Master this is..."

"Obi-Wan, please get your fingers out of my food."

"Quick, taste it."

"Before you eat it all?"

"Well, maybe."

They sat. They ate. Feet began to heal. The stress of the last two very long months began to wain. This mission was determined to be low importance on the grand scheme of missions, with no real danger or complications anticipated. It was likely to be simple and their time on this planet brief. But after the magical shower, aromatic soap, cloud-soft towels, quick-healing salve, delicious meal... both Jedi had begun contemplating ways

of making the mission last just a bit longer than anticipated. A little manipulation of the Force went a long way and after the insanity of the

last two months, even the venerable Qui-Gon was feeling the need

for a small slice of pampering. If Obi-Wan could only convince him into that manipulation... Just a simple hand wave and suggestion...

"What do you think, Master? Only you and I would know. And it would only be for a few extra days, and think of that hot shower and those towels and this food and... you just wave your hand..."

"Not quite that simple, Obi-Wan. Remember, Force suggestions work best on the weak minded. I strongly suspect that is not the case here."

Obi-Wan's face fell. Disappointed as he shoved a third pastry into his mouth. Then, a beacon of hope...

"However, there is nothing in our duty that says we cannot _ask_ to stay once our mission is technically completed. If just to make certain the first two days after, result in a smooth transition..." A rare smirk descended onto the aged face of the master Jedi. Obi-Wan recognized it as that rebellious streak Qui-Gon was famous for, slowly edging it's way to the surface.

Obi-Wan encouraged it. "I do like that idea. Two extra days is not asking much and the Council will not have to know."

"You are all right with lying to the Council, Obi-Wan? How very rule-breaking of you. Have I become such an influence on your young mind already?"

"I do like to follow the rules, Master, but honestly? My feet hurt. And if I pick one more grain of sand out of my..."

A big hand went up, halting the young one in his verbal tracks. "Yes, thank you. I get the point. We will _ask_ about staying two days longer."

A forth pastry was in hand and about to be inserted into Kenobi's mouth when Qui-Gon grabbed it back. "That one is mine, thank you. You eat anything else and you'll explode."

"But it's so good. This is like a magical planet. We need to request missions here on a regular basis."

"The Jedi have never been sought here before, so I think they've not much need for us. Sorry to disappoint you, Padawan. However, we can enjoy and partake while we are able. So, let us study for the mission, get a good nights sleep and look forward a repeat of this evening... tomorrow."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I do like that idea. I'll get the data-pad while you eat your pastry. If you can't finish it, Master..."

A look passed between teacher and student and Obi-Wan never finished his sentence. Instead, he grinned, grabbed the data-pad and began studying for tomorrow's tasks.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	11. Support

**Chapter** **Title:** Support

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **After the death of a Qui-Gon's close friend, Obi-Wan realizes his true place.

* * *

"I am sorry for your friend, Master. Will you be attending the memory service?"

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I would like to be there, however we are due back to Coruscant tomorrow and the service is at tomorrow sunset."

"I can return to Coruscant alone and report to the Council on our mission if you'd like to stay."

Qui-Gon thought on the moment. The Council would not be pleased with him sending his apprentice back to report on his own, not after such a critical mission. But the mission _had_ been successful and Obi-Wan was certainly capable of relaying the needed details. Knowing the Council however, some of them would take the opportunity to test his padawan more than necessary. That in itself wasn't a negative per say, but the young man was still learning and had struggled somewhat this time around with working to convey just the right thoughts in his negotiation skills. A few nuisances that he had yet to grasp. Not so much a failure, if a bit of toiling during inopportune times. It could play against him when in front of the Jedi High Council who, at times, leaned toward arrogance with certain students - or at least with the students of certain Jedi Masters.

That aside, Qui-Gon truly did wish to remain on-planet for the service. Mercus Chy had not only been a close friend for many years, but a valuable ally. Someone he trusted outside of Coruscant. One he'd turned to on occasion for advice in personal matters when a Jedi ear would not suffice.

"Are you certain you are all right to report to the Council alone?"

"Yes, Master. I can give them the details and if there is anything I cannot answer, I would defer to you on your return. You should stay. He was your good friend."

"He was indeed. I wish you would have gotten to meet him, Obi-Wan. You would have enjoyed his quick wit and humor. He was somewhat like you in that aspect. Not to mention brave and kind. I will miss him dearly. His family is devastated by his passing. I have known them too for many years. It will be a difficult day."

It pained Obi-Wan to see his usually stoic teacher distressed. There was no obvious outpouring of emotion from the man, but the boy saw the subtle outward signs and heard the pain in his voice. He could also feel a profound sadness over their shared bond. It would be right for him to stay for the service to stand with Qui-Gon. It was his place. To honor the passing of a man who meant a great deal to his master. But it was also his place to stand in for his teacher in front of the Council. Not that they hadn't ever missed an end of mission report, and this had been a critical mission for the Republic...

Qui-Gon saw him off that evening. Their small Jedi speeder as transport rather than the slower freighters that they'd often hitched on. With instructions from Jinn, Obi-Wan once more offered his condolences and then took flight for Coruscant.

—-

Tomorrow came. Sunset. The memory service. Qui-Gon sensed a presence approaching as he stood with Mercus Chy's family; wife, four grown children, six small grandchildren, and more extended beyond those numbers.

The presence approaching was familiar. A welcome comfort.

Obi-Wan.

"Padawan. You returned."

"I flew fast and spoke faster, Master. Most likely, I confused the Council, but my report was filed accurately if perhaps lacking some details. We can fill them in later. Mercus Chy was your friend. His family is grieving. You are grieving, yet you are here to support them and to honor someone who was important to you. It wasn't right of me to leave you to yourself. I know that you are all right, but I wanted to support you nevertheless. It is my place as your apprentice and your friend."

Often in recent months, Qui-Gon had found reasons to be proud of his evolving apprentice. Learning and growing each and every day. Perhaps there was no more prouder moment than today. That the young man would push the limits to fly to Coruscant, report to the Council in enough detail to appease them, then fly back for the service probably against the wishes of that same Council. No time for sleep, barely time for food. How many other padawans would take such unselfish action in the name of a person he'd never met? A soft smile drifted across Jinn's face as the distant sun began it's slow descent and the beginning chants of the memory service began.

He set a quiet hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder and squeezed gently.

Qui-Gon thought back briefly. To the past.

Though supportive, Yoda had warned him of the boy's issues upon considering Kenobi as his apprentice. Other Master Jedi had also addressed concerns. Yet, after an unorthodox start and receiving guidance from the Force, Qui-Gon had been determined to focus on the goodness that lay within the then thirteen-year-old.

They'd struggled for a time, as a team. That struggle though had eventually turned a corner. Nothing demonstrated that turn better than this action - this single compassionate action of Obi-Wan returning to the side of his teacher, in support of their bond and in respect of a life for a dear friend lost.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	12. Growth

**Chapter** **Title:** Growth

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**POV:** Qui-Gon

**Chapter Summary: **On a mission to a planet where rulers treat their citizens in terrible ways, Obi-Wan tries to deal with the reality of the situation.

* * *

He hated this. This mission. These leaders. It was visible in his expression and stance. It radiated from him through the Force.

Worse that those things, was that the feelings currently consuming him also frightened him. Fear hovered. Threatened. Fear that the hatred he felt for this mission and these rulers would take him into shadowed places and dark feelings where he did not wish to go.

Normally, I would not excuse him for leaving a meeting early, in this case, a formal working dinner, but I did not wish to add to the conflicting emotions surrounding him. Instead, when I located my apprentice back in our temporary quarters, I motioned for him to sit next to me on the couch, immediately working to find a calm within his anxiety.

"Hatred and fear do not always lead to the dark side, Obi-Wan. You know that. I've taught you that."

Shying away with head low, shame added to his essence. Not my intention, but not unexpected. I knew my student well.

"Padawan, it's not an admonishment of what you feel right now. I simply wanted to you to know that it is not wrong to have these emotions."

"There is no emotion, Master. According to the written Code at least."

"Nonsense. You know my feelings on the Jedi Code. It is not the emotions, but what you do with them."

"I ran from them."

"Yes, but you also kept your composure during the meeting, excusing yourself quickly but without acting out, which you could have easily done. Which would have been the wrong thing to do, in case you wonder. But you know that as well. The leader of his planet perhaps should take note. Have you meditated?"

His head came up. "I have vomited, Master."

Now _that_ was unexpected, though he did seem a bit paler than normal. I set a hand on his forehead, assuring myself of no actual sickness. "No fever, so you are not ill."

"No, it's... it's those people... what they've done to their own citizens, who work and live and cower in constant fear. I couldn't listen one more lie or see one more holo. It was fortunate that I didn't lose my dinner right there at the table."

"I appreciate that you did not. How's your stomach now?"

"Anxious. Nervous. Sickly."

"Do we need to get you to the toilet again?"

"I am trying to keep it down. I promise to not throw up on you."

I offered a short laugh. "I do appreciate that."

"Master, I cannot attend the talks tomorrow. We are not on a mission to help. These leaders, they only want us here as some type of artificial mediation. As show. We cannot change their laws. We cannot help those so tortured by their policies. We cannot do _anything_. I admit to being lost as to why we are even here at all. I just... I can't shed these feelings. I hate these people and what they've done; what they will continue to do."

"Find your center, Obi-Wan. Do so now." I ordered him.

Reluctantly, he pushed himself into a brief meditation. It was a weak attempt so I set a hand on top of his to settle him deeper. Despite the slightly improved second effort, the moment his eyes came open, the entirety of the negative returned.

"Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry, Master, but you are always telling me to find my own path, to follow my beliefs, even if they lead against the mission at hand. That path leads me away from this planet if we cannot help these people, the ones that hurt and live in daily fear. We should not be here if we cannot help bring drastic and immediate change. I don't understand..."

"Why I wish to stay?"

"Yes, Master. I know I should not question you, and I don't mean to question you, but..."

"But you do."

"I do."

"And under my watch you have the right to do so. However, I still hold out hope that we can be of help here, Obi-Wan."

"How, Master? Please tell me. I will listen, I will."

I pondered for a moment, rubbing at my beard and making every effort to keep my own center. Obi-Wan's question wasn't new to me, it's one I had been asking myself over and over since we had been assigned this mission. And as much as I questioned everything, my instincts had not yet led me from here. Why, I could not explain. I relayed as much to my apprentice.

"I've not yet determined the why, Obi-Wan, but as your path tells you we must leave, mine insists that I stay. I cannot say why, but I must trust my instincts and trust in the Force."

My apprentice slumped. Defeated. He'd done exactly what I had always asked of him; followed his own intuition when the situation presented as impossible. And then here I was breaking him down until he had no choice but to surrender. Definitely not my intention. Obi-Wan wasn't the only one of this pair in current struggle.

"Master. I am sorry." He eventually said to me. "I promise to be better and I will attend the talks tomorrow."

"Actually, you will do no such thing, Padawan."

No doubt I'd confused him with that response and his face showed as much when he questioned me with with a perplexed stare. "But..."

"But nothing. I cannot have you there if you do not believe things can change. So, I must try on my own. You will only be a distraction. Perhaps your path is the correct one. If so, I will know tomorrow. You are clearly upset and angry and physically sick about all of this. Believe it or not, I have stood in those same shoes before. When I was an apprentice. The difference here is that Master Dooku would force me with him; _into_ the next meeting, _into_ the next round of talks. I admit to being physically sick or even plagued with nightmares after. It's no secret that I resented him for that. You and I... We are better than that. Better than what I had with my own master."

"Really?"

"Really."

It was that moment that I felt something relent in my apprentice. I set an arm around his shoulders and he leaned against the comfort.

"That makes me feel better, Master."

"In the future however, if something brings out such emotions and feelings, I want you to meditate on them as soon as you are able. Do not let them sit and stew until they actually cause you to be physically sick."

"I didn't want to be a problem and cause an uproar by walking out minutes after the dinner began."

"Hmm." I vocalized, "That quickly?"

"Not the worst of it, but yes, I felt the beginnings of it after that first holo-vid and first round of lies."

"Are you still feeling sickly?"

"It's better now. I'm glad I didn't eat too much or I might be sleeping on the floor in the bathroom."

A small joke, trying to coax himself from a difficult evening and negative thoughts. He hadn't yet moved from the position against me so I let him stay.

"Master Qui-Gon?"

"Yes, Padawan?"

"Why does the Republic allow things like this to happen? The people here suffer so badly every day."

"The Republic cannot interfere everywhere. There are rules and boundaries, as you are aware. Even then, they've not the resources to police every planet. On the chance that we could stop the atrocities happening here, they could not be enforced. The pause would be brief."

"I suppose I knew all of that. I just hoped that maybe you had a better way. You usually do."

I grinned to myself and patted Obi-Wan closer. "You think that highly of me?"

"Sometimes. When you're not confusing me or making me do extra meditation."

Yes, there it was again. More settling. More relaxing of his anxieties. Unlike my previous apprentice, a bit of humor always went a long way with this one.

"I can arrange some extra meditation if you'd like." Sure to keep the humor in my voice, I knew that would get to him.

"No thank you. Although I will meditate tomorrow while the talks are happening. I understand how important is it to have control over my emotions, Master."

"I know you do."

"But, I'm not just a Jedi. I am human. And this place... these people... They're all just wrong."

Emotions stirred again, as the Force flowed around the two of us. Anxiety had always been a struggle for Obi-Wan. Giving in to easily at times. It's something we'd worked on during our quiet times together. That it flared so quickly here was normal for him, but concerning. Clearly more work was needed, but not this evening.

This evening, he needed sleep.

"Go get cleaned up. Let me know when you finish. I want you in bed early. I will help you sleep, as I have my doubts that you'll find it on your own."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan was up and vanished into the bathroom for a shower and clean clothes. Returning, he looked much younger than his fifteen years. I motioned him to his bed.

"Get comfortable. Relax."

He flipped onto his back, pulling the blanket over himself in a oddly protective manner. I didn't make mention of it, the day had been too long already.

My hand settled on his forehead. "We'll talk again in the morning, Padawan. Sleep now." And I pushed him gently into an easy slumber.

—-

The talks proceeded as scheduled the following day, I attended alone, leaving Obi-Wan in meditation. Three hours in. No progress made. Not that I was certain what progress was in terms of this entire situation. Today though, there were representatives of the citizens of the planet, standing tall, standing their ground. Bravery on display as I'd never seen it. Fighting for their right to live in fairness and safety.

And there it was. Right before me. This... _this_ was why I stayed. If these people had the courage to stand up and face those who treated them so badly, how could I dare to turn my back on them?

As the people continued, I discovered that apparently, I was not the only one proud to be on their side. Movement from the other part of the room caught my attention. Brown robe flowing confidently as he approached. Obi-Wan.

He sat in his place to my right. I leaned down and whispered to him.

"I am pleased to see you, Padawan."

"The meditation. I allowed the Force to show my true path. It led me here. Master, if these people are courageous enough to fight for their own lives, despite the violent obstacles they face each day, I should have that same courage to try and help them. To fight for them."

My heart swelled and I set a hand briefly on the boy's shoulder. "You make me proud, Obi-Wan."

A slight flush of his cheeks before he leaned closer to say quietly, "And I didn't eat any breakfast, so I may be all right for the duration."

"Ah, proud indeed." I gave him a hidden smile and then directed him to the current speaker. A thirteen year old girl who's father was killed in a 'supposed' case of mistaken identity. She believed he was murdered in cold blood by the government. After hearing her story, I tended to believe her as well as the tens of more stories that followed.

We sat through the day, taking no food at mid-day break, instead using that time to sit in a secluded area to meditate. That evening, Obi-Wan and I had a quiet dinner in our quarters. He was starved after withholding from food the entire day, but had no qualms now about stuffing his face.

"Obi-Wan, slow down please. You are not a primitive being. No one is going to steal your food."

"Sorry, Master. It was... a day. Stressful and I'm very hungry."

"I see that."

When he finally cleaned his plate and sat back, I continued my thoughts about our current mission. "I need to stay here, Obi-Wan. Unsure of how long, but I know this for certain now. I will not turn my back on the people of this planet, not without a fight. It may be a month, it may be six. But I would like you at my side. Do you think you can help me fight for them?"

He didn't respond immediately. I thought well of them for that. It showed patience and deep thought. Then, when he slipped into a quick meditative trance before his response, an odd sense came over me. I had raised two students before Obi-Wan. My last having turned against me and the Jedi. Turned to dark, to hate. Conflicted and torn from his initiate days, I had thought I could help him find purpose. I had been so very wrong.

I'd had similar worries about Obi-Wan in our first year. Similar, but different. This boy, he tried hard. Too hard at times, to please me. Thinking perfection was what I sought from him. In recent months though, he'd begun to take steps on his own. Venture into his own path on occasion. Disagreeing with me and stating it as fact, though he often would apologize once he came to terms with his reaction. I wanted that self-determination from him. I encouraged it. I didn't wish for disrespect, but it was a positive step to be taking a path towards his own independence.

Here, now, just this simple action of thinking deeply about a response to something that a day before had instilled such amounts of hate and fear in him... Obi-Wan was no Xanatos. Nor would he ever be.

"Master, I wish to stay with you. We can help here. We can. I am sure of it now. As you've said, it's unclear exactly how or when, but even if it's only a small thing in the end, we cannot leave them to this alone. At some point, someone needs to stand with them. We should be that someone. Master Qui-Gon. I am ready to follow this path with you."

I sensed no untruth in his words. The Force around him was strong; flowing truthfully and easily.

Standing, I walked around to his side of the table where he sat. Leaning down from behind, I reached an arm around his shoulders and drew him back towards me.

Obi-Wan hadn't known my thoughts just moments ago, about the past. About my well known failure. But he _would_ know that I was honored to be his teacher. I suspect Dooku rarely had similar feelings toward me, and I know with absolute certainty that Xanatos did not. Obi-Wan was so very different than either. I foresaw a future in him as a Jedi Knight that would be distinguished and admirable.

A sense of surprise came over him with my out-of-the-ordinary action of wrapping him in that quick embrace, but he didn't squirm away, instead pulling his hands up to grasp my arm.

"You're a good apprentice, Obi-Wan. You will one day become a great Jedi Knight. I know that. Until then, you and I will do everything in our power to give a better life to these people. Something _must_ change before we leave here."

I broke the embrace.

"It will, Master."

Confidence. But not overly so, as he tended to lean toward at times. He was growing with each day.

"Then let us rest this evening and tomorrow begin the mission anew. To bring safety and honor to those that call this planet their home. One should never live in such fear."

Well rested and rejuvenated, we began the next day with a new determination. The Jedi were peacekeepers after all and it was time to bring peace to this planet and it's people.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	13. Journey

**Chapter** **Title:** Journey

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Obi-Wan POV. During a mission, a nasty headache sidelines Obi-Wan temporarily until it leads to one of first great successes in the art of negotiation.

* * *

As headaches went, this one was determined. I'd tried to force it away,

but it was unrelenting. I hadn't mastered healing powers and with the exhaustion of recent days, I was fortunate to be standing under my own power. Battling a pack of enormous and angry Reeks had not been my idea of fun, despite Master Qui-Gon's fascination of facing something he'd never seen in person before. Spewing a long list of facts about the beasts at the same time they were trying to crush our skulls was typical Qui-Gon. He made a lesson of everything. Every situation. Often he would test me on those lessons after the fact. I'd been spared this time by a multitude of injuries including a head wound that just wouldn't stop bleeding.

Two days after the Reek battle, I had healed my minor injuries. The more serious I continued to work on as we took respite in our assigned quarters, courtesy of Duchess Graceen. The headache stemming from the bleeding wound refused to relent and I struggled greatly that evening during the formal dinner with the Duchess. So much so that I had to excuse myself midway through.

"He is still recovering from the Reek attack two days ago, Duchess." I'd heard Qui-Gon say in my defense as I walked away. It was unheard of here to refuse dinner with the prime leader, or worse, to actually walk out from an invited meal, but I'd really had no other choice. The brightness of the dining room was enough that I could barely keep my eyes open to see the dinner plate before me. The pain was that intense. That sharp. That debilitating.

When Qui-Gon found me an hour later, I was in our assigned quarters, curled up on the small sofa rubbing fingers into my temple to try and curtail some of the pain. At a minimum it would be nice to be partially functional, but the pain had gotten so horrible at one point that tears crept from the corners of my tightly closed eyes.

Grateful that he said nothing upon entering and that he kept the room lighting dimmed, I hadn't even the energy to greet him. There was a small mug in his hand that he pushed my way. I took it and sipped. There was little taste, but I tried to force it all down.

"A locally-farmed herbal tea," he said quietly. "The Duchess swears by it. Will it help, I don't know. She was concerned."

Concerned that I'd run out on her dinner I had guessed, though Qui-Gon corrected that thought before I could verbalize the words.

"I explained you were ill. She sends her wishes and offers her best healer if needed."

A healer wouldn't help this head pain. It was the kind of pain that you wanted to run away from; hide under a bed with a pillow over me until it dissipated. That, however would've been unacceptable and completely un-Jedi like. So instead, I sat fighting the invisible pain in a small dark room on uncomfortable furniture.

The tea finished, Qui-Gon took the cup before sitting at my side. Not being the most emotionally open person I'd ever known, he did have his moments. Those moments usually came when I was less than myself. Times like now. An arm reached around my shoulder and tugged me toward him until I rested mostly against his chest. How much I felt like giving in and allowing tears to sting my face, I was so close. But instead I pushed myself hard into the Force to meet what Qui-Gon was offering. He knew how much I hurt.

After long moments, the Force pulsed around us, entrancing me into rest.

"I've advised the Duchess that you will not be attending any meetings or meals tomorrow." Qui-Gon said quietly.

I wanted to protest, I tried to protest. Qui-Gon kept me still, not permitting my effort to stand upright, assuring me without words that I was neither letting down my Jedi training, the mission, nor myself. Rest was what I needed. Rest and time. I succumbed to that understanding.

"There is no failure here, Obi-Wan. Sometimes the limits of being human overrule even the Force. It does happen. It will happen again." He set a hand on the bandage on my head. "I don't feel any fresh bleeding, but before you sleep, I want to change the wrap."

That would be something, I thought, because sleep was descending hard. I was as comfortable as I'd been in several days and had no desire to move. My head rotated in what I hoped was a general idea of 'no' against Qui-Gon's chest.

Message received.

"All right. I won't make you move. We'll let the bandage sit until you wake. I suppose this means you don't want to sleep in your bed."

Another attempt at 'no' in my now semi-conscious state. I wasn't sure why he kept talking to me, especially since he was the catalyst behind forcing me into sleep. Whatever the reason though, I was glad of his presence and that he'd not stayed the entire dinner before returning to quarters. The Duchess apparently had sympathy for me and allowed his leaving once that next hour had passed. Qui-Gon excelled at swaying people to his side. Maybe I'd helped with how pathetically horrible I'd appeared at the table. I only hoped she would forgive me for something where I had no control.

I must have been projecting something because Qui-Gon hushed me then. "You're thinking too much, Padawan. I can feel it. Whatever your thoughts, quiet them. Allow the Force to wash over you." My ability to do such a thing at a moment's notice was still somewhat of a struggle. Qui-Gon could do it in an instant. He assured me the ability would come once I learned better to relax and not feed into my own anxieties.

My anxieties now were dulled as my last stream of consciousness battled for survival. That one tendril of my brain that couldn't quite bring itself to shut down. I've no idea why it hung on like it did, but it would lose the war. Qui-Gon would make certain of that as he relaxed deeper into the Force, taking me with it.

—-

I wasn't certain what my brain was expecting when I woke the next day, but it being the day _after_ the next, was not it. I'd been out for an extended period. I'd slept through an entire day and into the one after.

"Welcome back to consciousness, Padawan." My master's greeting as he sat on the edge of my bed. I stared at the bed, wondering to myself how I'd made it here. Qui-Gon was seconds ahead of my thoughts. "Two hours after you finally slept, I moved you. The Duchess sent her handmaiden with more tea and extra blankets. Apparently, after seeing the security holo's, she is quite taken with your courage from the Reek battle that helped to protect her people. So much so that she holds no insult from you having

left her dinner the other evening. You've made an impression on a hard politician in just over two weeks and one severe head injury later. Well done, Obi-Wan."

A rare smirk from Qui-Gon as he patted my knee and encouraged me to get up. "Come. I have breakfast." As I shifted my legs off the bed, my hand reached for my head bandage. Nothing. I felt nothing.

"I changed the wrap once, then removed it last night. It is finally on it's way to healing."

Dragging myself out of the bed and around the short corner, I sat at the table and happily ingested the welcoming breakfast, when a chime at the door startled me. I was in a relaxed and extremely wrinkled sleep tunic. My short hair was plastered in a variety of different directions. My face probably had creases from being nailed to a pillow for over twenty-four hours. Basically, I was a mess and assuming that our visitor was only a guard or handmaiden.

The door slid open.

I had assumed wrong. It was neither a guard nor a handmaiden. It was Duchess Graceen herself.

Ugh. Perfect.

I stood immediately and offered a sincere bow, hoping she would look past my attire, general appearance and my bare feet. She didn't. She noticed every detail of the wreck that was currently Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The surprising part was, she didn't care.

"Please sit, Jedi Kenobi. I am pleased to see you well. Master Jinn kept me apprised of your condition."

"I did," Qui-Gon inserted, standing at my side. "It did him well to sleep, allowing the body to regenerate and for the Force to aid him in healing."

"How is the headache, Jedi Kenobi?" She asked me.

The headache. That pain that was practically splitting me in half not long ago. It was... not gone, but better. "Much improved, my lady, thank you for your concern." I bowed again.

"Excellent news. If you and Master Jinn would join me for lunch, I would like to discuss the finalization of the two ordinances that I will present before the people soon. There has been no sign of the Ayllu and their Reeks to oppose any further. In fact, their leader reached out to me late last night. He is willing to hear what the ordinances propose so that he can determine if it will be to the Ayllu satisfaction. I believe it will. I have taken all citizens into consideration, even those who so often oppose us."

"You are rare leader, Duchess, to truly consider all under your reign." I said, still feeling self conscious about my appearance.

"Actually, Jedi Kenobi, the people may well have you to thank should this legislation be approved and passed. Your reasoning and negotiating on their behalf prior to your confrontation with the Reeks is partially responsible for changes that I made prior to presenting these. Your Master Jinn has taught you well. You are young, but you have maturity and composure with the reasoning behind your negotiation skills. You have a bright future, I see."

I bowed again. As I did, I felt a slight heat in my face, flushing at the compliment. A negotiator, I was not. Not yet. But Qui-Gon was one of the best in the order. If I couldn't learn those skills from him, I couldn't learn them.

"You are most kind, Duchess."

Her back straightened and heels clicked together. "Very well then. I will expect you both promptly at lunch time in my office. Good morning to you both. Master Jinn. Jedi Kenobi."

Yes, I bowed once more which was beginning to make me dizzy. Qui-Gon caught my arm on my way back up. Duchess Graceen disappeared as the door swished closed behind her. Qui-Gon stared at me, eyes moving from my sleep-hair to my bare feet. With a shrug, he turned back to breakfast, taking a seat and pointing me to my own chair.

"You do make quite the impression, Padawan."

I smirked as I rubbed at my head. "A joke? Master, that's not like you. Perhaps I could start a new uniform phase with the other padawans. Just crawl out of bed and there you go! Ready for the day."

He glared at me, but there was amusement behind the blue eyes. I was only sixteen, but in our three years as a team, Qui-Gon had come to, if not appreciate, then at least accept my sharp wit and sense of humor. It was one of many ways we did not match as a master-apprentice pair, but it also was one of many reasons why we did.

"Eat your breakfast and then see if you can get yourself to appear human again. We will take a walk around the city before lunch. I want you to sharpen yourself before then."

Sharpen. Code for he was going to test me during the entire time we were in town. I'd be ready.

—-

"Tell me the colors of dress you saw." Qui-Gon said. We'd spent ten minutes passing through the first city section. My head ached slightly,

but nothing that would keep me from remembering my immediate surroundings.

"Purple mostly. The majority color of the Duchess' reign. Muted greens and yellows also. The old woman with the limp had a hat of ten various colors. And the bashful child that giggled and hid from you, she had dark braided hair with a purple flower."

"Guards and weapons?"

"Two guards per block. Some citizens carry stunners. The tall man with the blue braids holstered three of them. I sensed no danger from him however. Oh and before you ask, yes, I did notice the three Ayllu eyeing me from the dark corner. I am hopeful they truly are coming with peace and an open mind. If I have to battle another Reek..."

"I sense calm from them. Nicely done, Obi-Wan."

More testing. More lessons ahead as we wandered through the other sections of the city. We arrived back at quarters an hour before lunch. To clean up and for me to rest for a short time. The headache was a touch more pronounced, but I attributed it to the bright sun and being in it for the last three hours. Qui-Gon lead me in meditation for thirty minutes after returning to quarters.

Our lunch with the Duchess was long and thoughtful. She and Qui-Gon poured over the proposed bills, adjusting and amending several items. As the last part of the process, she presented them to me to review.

I'd been sitting quietly and observing, raising my eyebrows in surprise. "My lady?"

"I want a third party view, so to speak. You are young and may see things that we in the older generation might not appreciate. Read them over and advise if you see anything of issue. Do not be shy about bringing such to my attention either, young man."

She presented the unofficial documents to me via her data-pad. The final charters would be in paper form, such was the history of their people, but until affirmed and passed, everything was done electronically. Flashing a quick look at Qui-Go and receiving approval, I began a detailed reading of the soon-to-be-enacted laws.

An hour in, the second bill, I'd read a portion of it three times over. There was an issue there, something not quite right. So, doing as Qui-Gon

had taught me when dealing with the uncertainty of an issue of most importance, I closed his eyes, drew on the Force and sat quietly for long moments until... there...

I saw what I was after.

"My lady, this item seventeen-c regarding the Ayllu and their right for a seat at the table or any discussions that concern the welfare of their people and their beasts, the Reeks."

Lady Graceen's sharp green eyes narrowed. "The Reeks are very dangerous creatures. You were victim to that, Jedi Kenobi."

"Yes, Duchess, I was. But the creatures were defending their people as the Ayllu were defending their right to be heard. The Reeks saw Master Qui-Gon and I as a threat. They acted defensively. Protectively. I could feel it within them. I believe this should be amended to protect those creatures as long as the Reeks are not creating harm to the people. The Ayllu and the Reeks work as one. It is quite remarkable actually. To not offer protection for them would be an insult to the Ayllu and I do not believe they will accept this as it is currently written."

A momentary pause before she spoke next, taking in every word of what I'd presented. "Interesting. You said that you could _feel_ the Reeks?"

"Yes, my lady."

Qui-Gon, observing from me the side, motioned himself into the conversation. "Obi-Wan has a strong Force connection to some creatures. At times, He can get a solid sense of that they feel. I too felt from the Reeks the need to defend their people. We only wish we'd felt it sooner to avoid what happened. Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, Master. Duchess. I feel strongly that this section must be amended to avoid future confusion about the Ayllu and their beasts."

"Very well." Her agreeing came quickly. Surprising me, then immediately putting me on the spot once more. "How exactly do you propose this be amended then?"

Having already thought this through, I was ready for her challenge. Smiling, I pushed closer to the planetary leader and edited the language until it represented fairness for all.

Long moments of thought and several re-readings later, the Duchess approved my changes. "I believe this to be fair, to the Allyu and their beasts. Yes. I see it now. This is good for all. This is right. I will take these final versions to my team for review and signing."

We all stood.

"Master Jinn. Jedi Kenobi. I am most grateful to you both. The ceremony will happen in two days. The Ayllu leader will be presented with a final draft and his people... and their Reeks... will be invited for that ceremony. I wish you to stay and observe. You are my guests. Do you accept?"

There was no hesitation. Qui-Gon bowed. "We would be pleased to stay and observe. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I will see you then. In two days. Until then, I will have one of my pilots take you anywhere you wish."

Qui-Gon and I escorted themselves from the office and back toward quarters. Qui-Gon set a hand on my shoulder. "You did well, Obi-Wan. And you stood up for a people and a creature that caused great harm to you. Few others would have cared enough to do so, or even _think_ to do so. An impressive negotiator you will make yet."

"I suppose, Master, that negotiating is perhaps not as boring as I thought it was."

"Ah, life is only as boring as you make it. Remember that."

"Yes, Master. Might we take the Duchess up on her offer? I would quite like to explore the countryside. The landscape is stunning here."

"Indeed we can."

—-

The ride to the countryside on a float-speeder was not only stunningly beautiful, but peaceful and relaxing. "The living Force is immense here, Padawan. Open yourself to it." Qui-Gon was a master of the living Force, whereas I still had trouble fully experiencing it, despite my connection with some animals. Qui-Gon would immerse himself into the plants and trees, bugs and critters, sharing strength with them. Sharing life with them. Rejoicing in the feeling.

And this place... I could see. I could feel it. This place was magical for him.

We sat on a hillside after the pilot dropped us off, and meditated for two restful hours. At this point, even I too felt the draw of the living Force. Not as powerfully as Qui-Gon, but it was there. It was extraordinarily comforting once I allowed myself to be open enough.

"Master. I am grateful we could help the people here. This planet truly is wonderful." My eyes opened to see the crystal clear blue sky, the green hills and yellow-orange grasses all around.

"You felt what I did, Obi-Wan." Not a question. He knew. He'd directed me toward it.

"Yes, Master. It's easy to get lost here. I wish that our initiation to the planet - our battle with the Reeks - had never happened. Well, my head certainly wishes that, but we would have been able to appreciate this much sooner."

"Perhaps we will stay then, even beyond the ceremony. A few days of post-mission rest... to complete your recovery, should the Council inquire." He passed a short wink in my direction.

I wasn't always comfortable with Qui-Gon's rule-breaking ways, but he'd get no argument from me on this one.

—-

Two days. The ceremony. The Ayllu leader was careful and precise in his reading of the new legislation. There was no smile, Ayllu were not known for their facial displays to demonstrate joy or happiness. Instead, the leader along with his second and third commands, stood precisely two steps from the Duchess, knelt to one knee, tapped their vibro-staff's five times onto the royal floor and led their people into a brief chant that was chorused with distant roars of the Reeks tarried just beyond the main gate of the city.

Approval. Acceptance. The Ayllu and their creatures were now and forever legitimate members of the society at large.

Qui-Gon set a hand on my shoulder. I had done this. Created this, at least in part. This success. This coming together of people who were different, but who should be accepted for all that they were.

A soft smile crossed my face and I felt a welling of pride creeping upwards.

"One of many successful negotiations to come in your future, Padawan. Of this I know. It's alright to take pride in what you did here. I am immensely proud of you and once the Duchess releases us, we will spend the next three days enjoying all this planet has to offer. She has already granted us permission to continue to stay within our palace quarters as her guests along with access to either a pilot or a vehicle of our own use."

"I believe that three days will be the perfect amount of time for me to... ah, recover, Master."

"Indeed."

A concluding and abbreviated speech by Duchess Graceen brought the ceremony to a rousing end. I marveled, not for the first time, at the display of honor and fairness that the Duchess had been open to and accepting of. These citizens, they were fortunate to have such a leader. I did hope they understood that fortune; one that a vast number of cities and planets would never claim.

The Duchess offered a small inclination of her crowned-head in our direction; a almost imperceptible motion that officially released Qui-Gon and I from our duty. Mission officially over.

Our next days were spent in relaxation. Exploring. Learning more about the Living Force. Eating the most delicious of decadent foods. It was some of the most enjoyable and beneficial time I had ever spent with Master Qui-Gon.

I'd begun this journey with a battle against beasts that left me literally in tears of pain.

From there, I'd somehow managed to successfully negotiate for the safety and inclusion of those same beasts into society.

The journey ended in peace and tranquility within not only the Force, but in the intense beauty of this breathtaking planet.

An odd path to proclaiming mission success, but in the end, one I was proud of and would remember as my travels with Qui-Gon continued.

* * *

END


	14. Nearing the End

**Chapter** **Title:** Nearing the End

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Six months before Qui-Gon's death, a reflective Jedi Master looks back and forward to Obi-Wan's future.

* * *

"Master, you should be resting. We have many hours yet to travel. I can handle the controls." Obi-Wan, shedding his robe, glanced upwards at Qui-Gon and then back to the instrument panel of their compact transport ship.

"I've no doubt, Padawan. But I was restless and thought I would keep you company. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. Why were you restless?"

Qui-Gon settled into the co-pilots seat, absently checking the controls for no particular reason. "I'm not certain. Could be the mission ahead. It seems tedious even for us. But that may not be it."

"Did you meditate?" The young man asked the question already knowing the answer.

"I have and strangely enough, it was not helpful."

"The trip has been smooth. I've been trying to avoid debris and not create too much disturbance for you while you rested."

"Yes, I sensed that. Your anxiety about hitting a bump and waking me, was... pronounced over our bond."

A bowed head, Obi-Wan's face flushed. He'd never quite grown out of over-worrying when it came to those he cared about. It was a few long and lingering seconds before he answered Qui-Gon.

"Yes, but we've been going non-stop for over five months now and this is our tenth mission in that time. We've not been home in quite a long while."

"And..." Qui-Gon patted a hand on the shoulder next to him, "...you wanted to give your old master a rest. I'm not _that_ old, Obi-Wan."

The humor in Jinn's voice was enough to quell any rising fear that Obi-Wan may have had that his annoying bad habit of worry had disappointed the man. "No, Master. You are not _that_ old. Yet." He chided in return.

Silence overtook the pair for a time. The ship was on auto-pilot, but Obi-Wan, always fascinated with travel through space, kept eyes and ears alert. At some point, he began to feel a focused gaze on him. Qui-Gon was studying him more intently than usual. The younger Jedi didn't turn his head to confirm, but after feeling a bit uncomfortable with the narrowed attention, his eyes slid sideways to steal a peak at his teacher.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something I am doing wrong? Or do you wish to take over the pilot's chair? I can..."

"No, Padawan. None of those things. I am just... thoughtful."

"Yes, Master," and Obi-Wan retreated back to the controls.

"Our journey together won't be much longer, you do know that."

"We have another three hours on the flight."

Qui-Gon snorted a huffed laugh. "Don't be so literal, Obi-Wan. I mean our journey as master and apprentice. You'll soon be ready for your trials. You'll soon be ready to be a Jedi Knight and venturing off onto your _own_ missions."

Of course, rather than accepting such praise about a bright future, Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. The excitement of the trials. The thrill of becoming a full-fledged Knight. It was what he had strived for all his life.

At thirteen years of age, weeks before Qui-Gon had taken him as an apprentice, Obi-Wan knew for certain that he'd never see that future. The Agri-Corps would be his only way forward. Then Jinn happened and together after much trial and tribulation, they went from unsure and troubled, to one of the most formidable teams in the entire Jedi Order. The bond - the companionship - that Obi-Wan shared with no other, yet he couldn't shake a tendril of fear that the most important relationship of his life would be lost once trials were passed... once the braid was cut.

Absently, Obi-Wan reached up to stroke that long braid of hair hanging over his right shoulder. A symbol that meant so many things. Dedication. Hard work. Patience. Learning. Helping. Impossible decisions. Impossible dreams. Bonding. Family.

And now... he couldn't help by wonder why Qui-Gon had waited until now, until they were both so exhausted, to start the conversation. Ten missions in five months. He was weary. Worn. In desperate need of a break. He knew Jinn felt the same.

Did some of that weariness stem from more than just the endless missions? Was the Force unveiling that this mission would be one of their last as master and apprentice? Qui-Gon had allowed Obi-Wan to assume the lead on their missions quite often in the last few years, confident that he had the knowledge and conviction to handle most difficult political and combative situations. Was it all leading to the finality of their bonding as teacher and student?

Thoughts wondered and wandered until Qui-Gon's soft voice brought the young man back to the present. "Obi-Wan?"

The padawan shook his head. "Sorry, Master. You... I wasn't expecting you to say that. Though I must admit that a part of me feels ready for the trials and ready to be out on my own. There's another part of me..." Arms crossing awkwardly, Obi-Wan released long breath, knowing full well that his master would understand the unfinished mentation.

"Fear is not always a bad thing, Obi-Wan. I have taught you that. But you must fear for the correct reasons. You cannot allow it to lead you." Sitting forward, Qui-Gon set a hand on his student's knee, patting it gently. "But, I didn't mean to upset you. We do have a mission at hand. Perhaps we should rest as you suggested."

Standing, Qui-Gon readied to leave his learner to the controls when Obi-Wan stopped him.

"Master, no." Said Obi-Wan, his voice involuntarily raising an octave. "I'm not upset. Just, well, you know how I tend to overthink things. Would you please stay. I would enjoy the company and despite my admittance, I might not be quite ready to see an ending to your teachings."

"Ah, so I don't drive you mad like I used to when you were younger?"

"Well, no. Not _as_ mad." Obi-Wan quieted an annoying sensor light on the right of the panel after checking to make sure there was no issue. "I am very grateful to have been your apprentice, Master. When I was thirteen and..."

"You assumed you were headed to the Argi-Corps. Your time was waning and you had somehow managed to scare off half-a-dozen Master Jedi in the process. Not all that easy to do, mind you. You were angry and rebellious and impatient and all things that no one wanted to take on."

"You did. Eventually."

"You know as well as I do that I've always been somewhat different. I often see in ways that other's do not. But the Force was leading me toward you. Eventually, I was able to see past all of the negatives that were said about you. There were a few positives that I focused on instead. Although, I admit, many times during our first two years, I felt I'd made a horrible mistake. You appreciate our troubled beginnings as much as I do."

Another flush came over the apprentice. Even so close to the end of their partnership, he still involuntarily flinched in remembering those first years. How difficult he had been. The challenge he'd had in understanding exactly how the venerable Qui-Gon Jinn operated. How uncoordinated they had been together. How often he wondered not if, but _when_ Qui-Gon would give up on him and release him from training and in the process, probably from the Order itself.

"But," Qui-Gon went on, ignoring the young man's embarrassment, "We worked at it and fought for it and here we are. I am glad that neither of us gave up on the other back then. It would've been a terrible mistake for us both."

"I'm glad as well, Master. You took a great chance on me when no one else would and I know I wasn't appreciative of it for a time. Or I was, I just didn't know how to show it in my training. I've learned everything from you. Some of those things rather tedious, monotonous and boring of course..."

A flash of humor to lighten the mood.

"...but most of it invaluable. Once I am a Knight, I will utilize all of your teachings. Though, I hope you will not mind me seeking your direct guidance and assistance when I need it."

"I would wish nothing more than to help continue to guide you on your journey, Obi-Wan. Just because you are a Knight, does not mean you stop learning or that I cease in your teaching. It does not mean that we are no longer family. We shall always be that, regardless of where our paths lead us."

"I'd like that."

"As would I, Padawan." Qui-Gon stood again. Aches from an endless stream of missions and months straining even his limits of endurance. Sleep and meditation was required, restless or not. "Obi-Wan, I believe I will get that rest you've ordered for me. Let me know if you want to switch off with piloting in a bit."

Standing as well, Obi-Wan wished to see his master to the ship's rest area.

Qui-Gon turned to set both hands on his shoulders, taking his left hand to run it along the padawan braid, mind traveling to the past. Obi-Wan had worked exceptionally hard for this for so long. No one truly understood or appreciated the efforts the boy had put into becoming one of the most highly respected apprentices in the Order. But Qui-Gon did. Every ounce of blood, sweat, tears, worry, hard work. Every unimaginable decision and agonizing emotion. Extreme failures. Stimulating successes. All those things that he'd put into over a decade of training - Jinn knew it all. Had seen it all.

Qui-Gon smiled, not yet able to imagine how fiercely proud he'd be once the trials were completed and the braid was cut.

He wondered too... perhaps he should just say it now. There was always that possibility that future obstacles would prevent him from saying later what was important at the moment.

"You do know, Padawan, I am extremely proud of you. Your entire journey. Flaws, failures and all. You have overcome more than I ever imagined. Even with a sometimes impossible master." Qui-Gon grinned. "And if we ever actually get a reprieve from this endless mountain of missions, perhaps we will take a few days for ourselves to relax and reminisce."

Struggling for words after such praise, Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly. "Master. Thank you. And I would certainly enjoy any down time we should be able to spend together."

"Good. Until then, assuming we get there, I shall rest, Padawan."

"Rest well."

Long strides and Qui-Gon vanished from sight, leaving Obi-Wan alone and rechecking the controls. He felt lighter now, having finally gotten the opportunity to have true, meaningful time with his master.

He was beyond honored to be the apprentice of Qui-Gon Jinn for these years. One of the Order's greatest Jedi. And no matter what their future, he swore to live up to everything that Qui-Gon was and everything that the man expected him to be.

Obi-Wan would be his pride. His memory.

He would be his legacy.

...

* * *

...turn the page...


	15. The Birth of Ben

**Chapter** **Title:** The Birth of Ben

**Series Title**: Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary: **Preparing for an upcoming undercover mission, Obi-Wan contends with his new name.

* * *

"_Ben_, Master?"

"Ben."

"It's very plain. Boring even."

"You seek excitement, Obi-Wan? You see how often that got you in trouble during your first two years as an apprentice."

"It did, but I'm not seeking excitement, only a more adventurous undercover name. Ben Kenobi. Shouldn't I change my last name too?"

"They don't need to know our last names. We will go by first names only. We'll need to shed our robes as well. Long-coats are the norm in their capital city. Enough cover to conceal lightsabers. Holstered blasters are not rare, so if anyone sees something, they'll assume we are carrying such a weapon. If they are not assuming correctly, we can always _assist_ them in assuming."

Qui-Gon's mouth quirked upward in a small smile as his right hand flashed magically in the air, indicating an if-needed Force gesture.

Obi-Wan stared at him, "_Ben_" still playing on his mind.

"Master. About this Ben thing. Can't we consider something different?"

"We cannot. It's simple and easy to remember. And you are so annoyed by it already, you won't forget to respond when someone calls you Ben."

The boy sighed heavily, fiddling with his belt and shrugging out of his Jedi robe as he tossed it lazily to the side where it landed on a chair before sliding sloppily to the floor.

A brisk but meaningful throat cleaning from Jinn immediately moved the young Jedi to retrieve the robe, fold it neatly and place it respectfully in it's place.

"Better. Bored, irritated _and_ lazy? Perhaps not your best morning, Padawan."

"Sorry, Master. I didn't sleep well last night."

"You were up late watching the star races."

Mouth falling open that Qui-Gon knew the truth, Obi-Wan stuttered out,

"H-how? You knew?"

"I know all, Obi-Wan."

"Master."

"I know enough. Also, you kept relaying your excitement into the Force and into our bond. It slammed against my thoughts several times as I slept."

"Oh," head down, lowering. "Sorry. The races were very exciting though. And I swear I didn't bet on them. Your... appreciation for the gambling arts hasn't yet rubbed off on me."

"Keep it that way, Padawan. Are you ready?"

"I am." They headed toward the door when Obi-Wan halted. "Wait. If I am Boring Ben, who are you?"

"I have decided on _Quin_."

Younger eyes met older as Obi-Wan stared blankly at his teacher. "Quin? That's practically your name."

"I beg to differ. It's quite _not_ my name."

"Spell it."

"What?"

"Spell your name."

"I am not spelling my name."

"You know how close it is to your real name. Master, this is not..."

"Fair?"

"Well..."

"Obi-Wan, you are not four. Fairness is not a part of your life and has not been for quite sometime. You wouldn't be... _jealous_ of my newly assumed name, would you? Jealously would be very unJedi like, you know that."

Long-coat shrugged on over his shoulders and those shoulders straight, Obi-Wan stood tall. "No, Master. No jealousy. I do believe I am better than that."

"You are."

"All right. I'm ready then. _Quin_."

"Ah, not so difficult is it?" Qui-Gon patted the boy on the back. "Ben?"

"Yes. Ben. Fine. I can do this."

"That's what I want to hear."

The big Jedi took his own long-coat from his apprentice and pulled it on. Both coats fell to just above the knees. Qui-Gon released his long hair from the tie to let it hang on his shoulders.

"Do I look like a Quin now?"

Eyebrows raised, Obi-Wan smirked. "You look unnatural in that coat, Master. I think it's a little small for you in the chest."

There was a subconscious effort to adjust his torso but Qui-Gon felt comfortable enough.

"You do look like a Ben," the big man replied, reaching over to straighten the wrap on Obi-Wan's head. "The head wrap isn't quite as becoming, but we need a way to disguise your braid and short hair, and a regular cap would not suffice. This particular patterned wrap marks you as a pilot for an ancient defunct military group." Qui-Gon secured the braid under cover as best he could. "Not bad. Ben."

"_Master_."

"Quin. Get 'master' out of your head. That slips out and our cover is blown."

"Yes, Mast... damn it. And this wrap itches."

"Stop scratching. Your braid... Obi-Wan, enough. Put your hand down."

Qui-Gon shoved the braid under the head covering again.

"Ugh, we need to finish this mission quickly. And why did you call me Obi-Wan? I thought I was _Ben_."

"I needed you to listen and obey. You don't respond to Ben. You need to, starting now." With swift motion, Qui-Gon pushed the boy's hand away from his head once more, pinning it to his side, before cupping the young face in his own palms and eyeing the boy. "You will do fine. Settle down. Find your focus. You center on your anxieties and you'll have us both running for our lives. Deep breaths, Padawan."

Obi-Wan listened and obeyed. Long moments passed. His chest contracted and expanded and Qui-Gon felt the tension ease.

"Better. Good. This can't happen once we step out those doors. It's neither the name nor the head wrap that bothers you. It's the mission. It will be difficult and dangerous and we will see things that upset us and anger us. But we must remain focused, stay on task and keep in character. If we get downtime alone, we can meditate and talk, but eyes will be on us. Eyes will be everywhere."

Obi-Wan squared his shoulders. "I understand... Quin. I will not let you down."

"You rarely do, Padawan."

"Ben."

"Right. Ben. If we have everything then..."

"I am ready."

With a supporting hand on the boy's shoulder, Qui-Gon pushed a deep breath into the Force, tapped the yellow button on the door panel, watched the ramp unfold and lower... and the Jedi team stepped out into the unknown.

* * *

END


	16. Slumped

**Chapter Title:** Slumped

**Series Title:** Turn the Page

**Chapter Summary:** A failed mission on a planet that thrives on anger and bloodshed, leaves Qui-Gon exhausted and Obi-Wan to look after him.

* * *

The mission over. A failure. Politics. Death. Bloodshed. Anger. Hatred.

Three months. All for absolutely nothing.

Obi-Wan shed his work coat and tossed it aside, relieved to be rid of the filthy thing. He pried his mud-clad boots off his calloused feet and piled them to the left of the coat. Without resistance, he stepped three strides

to his left, slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor. There, shoulder to shoulder with Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon Jinn didn't slump.

Ever.

So the sight... was an unusual one.

It wasn't unusual for their missions to be physically and mentally exhausting; what was unusual was seeing Qui-Gon exhausted to such an extent. The man had endless reserves and his ability to reach deeply into the Force to reinforce those reserves was one of the things that Obi-Wan admired deeply about his master.

But now... now those reserves were depleted. They were beyond depleted if that was even possible.

For Obi-Wan, this was all a first. Seeing Qui-Gon in such a state. The boy decided that it was his turn to lead them to the next step. And that next step was to just... be. To be together. In silence. Relying only on the Force to guide them next.

Qui-Gon's eyes were closed, but there was no sleep. He was in meditation. Restless mediation. Restless to the extent that it filtered into their bond and Obi-Wan felt it through his own concentration.

It was concerning to the young man and although it was creating a rise in his anxiety, he maintained control, working to bring some type of peace to the situation.

"Master. It's all right." Obi-Wan offered gently as his head fell to the left

so that it rested lightly on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Comfort for them both, he hoped.

"We'll be leaving here soon. I'll take care of transport. You can rest and recover."

"Obi-Wan," came the big man's deep voice, eyes still closed. "I'm all right. Or I will be. Didn't mean to alarm you. I suppose I'm not known much for slumping on the floor, am I?"

"No, but I've been watching the toll this was taking on you. I saw it a few weeks ago. This city, this world... you tried to change the impossible."

"You knew it would not be changed." Qui-Gon's tone acknowledged the reality of these last months.

"I figured, but I also believed that if anyone could change it, you'd be the one to do it."

"Hmm. Your faith in me gives me hope, Padawan. You've been looking out for me in those last few weeks. I did notice the extra attention."

"Sorry. I was trying to be subtle about it."

"Oh, you were. And I appreciate the effort. Is that why you're here on the floor with me instead of resting in your soft comfortable bed?"

Obi-Wan blinked weary blue eyes, his head not having moved from it's shoulder-pillowed position. "You looked... defeated. It's not a natural look on you. I just thought it was my place to be there. At your side."

"Thank you for that. I feel defeated. I am not, but I certainly feel that way.

A recharge is in order. Three months and conditions here are worse than ever. I have begun to believe that these people thrive on the bad. Blood. Anger. Hate. Death. They certainly don't seem to want to adjust their ways to improve their state of affairs."

"Master," Obi-Wan pondered, his brow furrowed in question, "Why do you think the Council sent us here?"

"I intend to ask them upon our return to Coruscant. They had to have known of the environment here."

"I will stand with you when you ask."

"Your presence will be most welcomed, Obi-Wan."

Quiet descended on the pair then. A quiet that lasted long into the next hour. At some point Obi-Wan lost track of time and consciousness and dropped into a much needed sleep. In any other situation, Qui-Gon would've woken and chided him for sleeping instead of mediating... this time he let it go. It felt good to have his apprentice at his side. Comforting. Someone he cared about. Someone who cared about him. It was that genuine fondness they held for each other that had been virtually non-existent in Qui-Gon's past failure with his last apprentice, Xanatos. At their best, there was respect. Qui-Gon had tried hard to truly connect with the boy during their years together, but Xanatos' pride combined with Qui-Gon's rebellion and willingness to defy never made for a combination that melded into a truly workable team. The man often blamed himself for Xanatos' turning. It took years and a transpiring of events to come to terms that there was no true fault on his part. Nevertheless, there would always be doubt there. It's part of what clouded his initial relationship with his current apprentice.

With Obi-Wan, once the pair had gotten beyond their challenging beginning, there had come complete trust. Complete respect. The boy cared about him and often allowed it to show at the exact moment when it was needed most.

As was the case now.

Obi-Wan's head still tucked against his shoulder, Qui-Gon felt the deep relaxing breaths; chest rising and falling rhythmically with each calm inhale and every placid exhale. It allowed the master Jedi to eventually find his own sleep.

Waking hours later, Obi-Wan pushed up from his slumped position, gathering himself and nudging Qui-Gon with a shoulder.

"Master. We slept too long. We should go before they kick us out. Our welcome on this planet is probably long past due."

A series of slow, deep breaths brought Qui-Gon from the most restful of sleeps. Surprising, seeing as how sleeping in a slumped position on a hard floor against a wall was not exactly prime comfort. Yet, strangely enough, it had been exactly what he'd needed.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I slept well, oddly enough."

With a rub to his neck, Obi-Wan responded, "I have a crick in my neck. I probably should use a pillow next time instead of you. Lessons learned I guess." A childlike grin across the boy's face and he pulled himself off the floor before extending a hand down to his teacher.

A whiff of air, Obi-Wan made a face. "I smell. That mud we've been drowning in recently, it's stuck to everything we have on."

"We do need to leave this planet, but our journey home will be much more pleasant if we do not smell like sewage."

"I don't think the mud was actually sewage, Master, but," Obi-Wan sniffed his tunic, "Or maybe it was. Either way, I'm first in the shower."

They smelled and felt better after showers and after trashing the filth-penetrated clothes. Their Jedi tunics and robes were dawned once more and they readied to leave.

Obi-Wan took a last look out of their balcony window. It overlooked the entire city and the stunning majesty of the world beyond. From this high rise angle, it was a peaceful place. The reality became unmasked once you reached below the surface.

"How can such a beautiful place feed nothing but hate and violence?" The apprentice pondered thoughtfully.

Initiate life at the protected Jedi Temple had never readied him for such a world. Even now, three years into his apprenticeship, the galaxy still found ways to shock and confuse him.

"There are some questions that can never be answered, Padawan. It's unfortunate, but what we experienced here isn't all that uncommon. Perhaps the intense levels are, but there is much violence and bloodshed all around the galaxy. The worlds that have found peace from that, they are fortunate."

The young Jedi turned away from the glass and toward Qui-Gon. "It's why we do what we do. To try and fester peace. Assuming peace is what the people wish to have."

"It is indeed why we do what we do. Some days it leaves us pleasantly surprised. Fulfilled even. Other days it leaves us exhausted on the floor slumped against walls, unable to even hold our heads up." Qui-Gon finished and moved away from the balcony. A final check to make certain they had all the belongings they'd arrived with.

Obi-Wan followed suit, double checking his lightsaber and straightening the colored band on his braid. His humored eyes met Qui-Gon's when he was confident he'd had all items in hand. "Those are the times," the boy began, "when we are fortunate to have masters with broad shoulders to rest on... when slumped against walls."

Qui-Gon enjoyed a shared smile. "And an apprentice who can see how exhausted his master is to need that slumped rest. Let's go home, Padawan."

"I have to admit, Master, that I am actually looking forward to the solace and peace of the Temple."

"You? Craving quiet and peace? I have wonder where my real apprentice is and what you've done with him."

"Master, that's good. Funny."

"I have my moments. And I am looking forward to the same, Padawan. Shall we leave this forsaken place? I will defer to you full piloting duties so that I can rest on the way home."

"Yes, Master. I will get us home safely."

"I have no doubt."

The team moved out of the room, down to ground level and through the main city. There were glares and words aimed at them. There were glares and words aimed at their own neighbors and pedestrians and shop owners. In some places, blood stained the streets. In others, screaming matches broke out for no apparent reason. It's who these people were. And there was no changing that. Three months of this was more than enough to exhaust even the most patient of Jedi Masters.

Qui-Gon could only sigh as he walked through the streets. Not saddened that he could not help these people, but disappointed that they chose to not even try. It had been enough to pledge to never ever return here. Something he'd not ever done in his long career.

Here, even the best of negotiators found no resolve.

"But no more of that slumping." Obi-Wan's voice brought him away from negative thoughts. Back to the present.

"What's that Padawan?"

"Slumping. During your meditation on our way back to Coruscant, don't slump. It's not natural and it worried me to see you like that."

The unnatural anger and hate all around him, a simple few words from the boy he'd been raising for the last few years managed to flush away the bad.

Qui-Gon leaned down as they walked, focused no longer on the hostility around them, but on the affection walking at his side. He slid a hand onto the nape of Obi-Wan's neck, squeezing lightly.

"I promise not to slump during my meditation on our way back to Coruscant." He chided. "Thank you for concern. It feels good to be cared about."

Accepting the sentiment, Obi-Wan returned the same. "A few years ago I could only imagine the feeling. I know it well now."

Warmth. It filled a heart. Even after a failed mission. They had each other to fall back on.

For now, that was enough.

* * *

END


	17. Follow

**Chapter Title:** Follow

**Series Title:** Turn the Page

**POV:** Obi-Wan

**Chapter Summary:** Trapped in a cave, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan have to work towards a way out and in the process, Obi-Wan learns a bit more about their improving relationship.

* * *

Then the lights went out. The entrance to the cave exploding and cutting off not only our exit, but any and all ability to see. The impact of the explosion hurled us forward and turned us around to the point that we were now working in the complete unknown.

That was unexpected. And possibly problematic.

Master Qui-Gon didn't think so. No, for him, it was simply another teaching moment.

"Master?" I questioned.

"Focus and the Force will lead you, Obi-Wan."

Calm as ever, it was easy for him to say.

Ten minutes of blind stepping later, we were hurrying along when I slipped on something, pushing my knee hard into whatever was in the dark. The result was a not-so-pleasant and very unnatural horrible crunching sound. "I think I just ran into a stalagmite." Naturally, I then tripped and fell. As I reached out to catch my fall, I instead whacked my head into another something hard. "Sith! Yes, and I've now slammed my face into a stalactite."

Qui-Gon's droll response came from the blackness. "At least you remembered your basic geology from your initiate days."

Thank the Force for that, or I'd be receiving a lesson in cave-dwelling 101. I left unsaid to Qui-Gon that my leg was bleeding, but began trying to heal the wound with the aid of the Force. That non starter was interrupted by blood wetting my lips. So there you go. The head wound, I'd sliced flesh somewhere.

Darkness. Bleeding. Healing. Blind navigation in an obstacle ridden cave. What a day this was turning out to be. In the meantime, our lightsabers were lost. Well, they were stolen. We'd get them back, provided we found out way out of the maze of caves now that the only exit we knew of had been imploded.

"Obi-Wan, where are you?"

Now there was the question of the day. "Right here, Master." Wherever that was. "Behind you, I believe. Can you see anything at all?"

"Nothing. Stay focused. How badly is your leg bleeding?"

No need to tell him, he was usually well aware of everything around him. I could stretch the truth and say it wasn't that bad. He'd see right through that. I reached down to feel the warmth spreading from my knee down. My pants leg was wet and I felt it seeping into my boot. "Trying to heal it," I admitted, "but my healing powers are not all that advanced and I'm having trouble focusing on more than one thing. I hit my head too."

"Of course you did."

Less of admonishment and more of a sigh, I thought. Qui-Gon knew my faults as well as he knew himself. One of those faults - despite the practice that was often unexpectedly dropped into my training - was that I was still a little uncoordinated when I had to rely only on the Force and no other senses. Times like now. In my defense, we were in a cave-maze, surrounded by a million (so it seemed) hard-as-stone obstacles, but really, there was no excuse and I refused to make one. Injured or not.

Ignoring my knee and my head, I wrapped my mind around the Force, not to guide me directly, but to grab onto Qui-Gon's Force essence. Less intensive an effort in my current state.

In recent months, Qui-Gon and I had turned a corner in our relationship and we had finally begun truly understanding the other. We had become the team that I'd dreamed and hoped for since the day he had taken me as his apprentice. So, our Force connection was stronger. And though he said nothing, Qui-Gon felt me reaching for him instead of directly into the Force. With my connection directly to Qui-Gon, where he went, I went. His navigation (naturally) was almost flawless. If he stumbled, it went unnoticed, even within our bond. Qui-Gon Jinn was that practiced and

that deeply intrenched within the Force at all times. Another lesson to show me just how much I still had to left to learn.

"We will stop here, Padawan."

I didn't question why. I knew why. Since my injuries hadn't been of the life-threatening variety and there was no imminent threat to our lives, Qui-Gon wasn't about to let this pass without a lesson.

"Figure it out," was all he said to me. That and a nudge across our bond.

We were possibly close to another cave exit. There was no sign of light, but we'd been traveling in an upwards direction and in the last few minutes, the slightest of breezes had touched my face. The bloodied face, like the affected knee - painful but tolerable. At this point, I'd successfully stopped the bleeding through the healing of the Force. As I'd expected, it was easier for me when connected directly to Qui-Gon. Not exactly how it should've been done, and I was certain to get a lecture on it later, but my master wasn't one to harp on my inadequacies until we were in a safe space. A trait that I appreciated in him very much.

So, we'd stopped and from here I was to 'figure it out' the rest of the way to the surface. He broke away from my connection before I could reach or it and it was all on me now. My eyes saw nothing as he carefully led me to stand in front of him - at least it's where I assumed me to be standing - then he dropped his hand from my arm.

With my injuries partially healed and our forward momentum paused, I focused everything into the Force. Qui-Gon always told me that the Force would lead me, but I should never simply follow it blindly. Working within it's power and guidance, it would help me follow the path I was destined for. Was that always the right path? Unknown. Perhaps that was best left to the Force to determine. Bottom line, we worked with the Force as a guiding partner. We shared ourselves with it. Lost ourselves in it. And if we did all of this, Qui-Gon believed it would always lead us correctly.

Focus. Release. Giving.

Found it.

"Here, Master." I moved forward. He followed. Carefully, I stepped over unseen obstacles growing from the floor and dodged those hanging from the ceiling, moving slowly but confidently through the unbroken darkness.

And then there was light ahead. The smallest of slivers, but light nonetheless. Just a crack. In the distance. I began moving us toward it, then stopped suddenly after only four steps.

"Good, Obi-Wan."

Praise from Qui-Gon Jinn. It always warmed my heart. That I'd gotten to the point where one of the Order's most powerful Jedi Masters willingly and generously shared praise with his student...

I'd paused intentionally. My eyes saw escape ahead. My mind told me to think it through. Was the Force leading me there? Was that sliver of light really the way out? Or was it a false sense of relief? A trick of the eye, a trick of the senses.

My knee ached severely and my focus waned. A gentle hand set on my back. Settling me.

I pushed away the ache and sank deep into the Force.

Yes. That sliver of light was the way out but would require assistance. The crack was just that, a crack.

"Master, that is our exit point, though we will have to move loose rock to fit through."

"That should not be a problem." Of course it wouldn't. We'd only have to leap up, find purchase on dimly lit slick rock walls, balance long enough while pushing out with the Force to move large boulders a safe enough distance a way so that they didn't crush us when they fell. Simple enough.

"It's a substantial leap. Master, I can try it first..."

"No. I will handle this. Your knee is weak and if you slip..."

"You can catch me with the Force."

"And if you get hurt more seriously, if something goes wrong, our situation becomes more troublesome."

I wanted to protest. At my healthiest, I could manage this without issue. But my leg was pulsing hard now and the hit to my head was causing some fogginess. Both bad things if we wanted to get out.

"If I fall," Qui-Gon continued, "I know you will not allow me to hit the ground."

Not if I could help it. "Count on it, Master."

The modest daylight filtering in offered just enough that I could see Qui-Gon's form go up, lightly bounce from one footing to the next until he found the shortest of perches to lean on. Head down, arms forward, he pushed out toward the offending rock. I dodged the boulders that escaped his control watching that tiny sliver of light become a full fledged adult-sized escape hatch.

Qui-Gon leapt up and out, calling down to me from the opening after scanning the area where he'd landed.

"Obi-Wan, it's clear. Careful on your way up. Be wary of the protrusion on the left wall."

I tried to be careful. I landed hard - twisting the wrong way - as I bounded to the surface, stumbling momentarily, before finding my footing on solid ground.

My eyes adjusted to the light. I scanned the area. Qui-Gon set hands on either side of my face to observe the injury.

"I stopped the bleeding," I told him, "I'm sure I'll have a nice headache later."

"Indeed." His hands moved next to my knee. "Swelling, but the bleeding is stopped there as well. You'll be fine."

I didn't doubt it, but a long walk... well, hold that thought. Activity in the distance. We weren't far from civilization and one object in particular was closer than any others.

"Master." I nodded in the direction of the fast approaching speeder.

"I'll handle his." Which he did. Gesturing the vehicle towards us, then a quick wave of the hand and we had a ride to a local cantina. The same local cantina where this adventure had begun.

No time wasted. The thief was located, the one who'd managed the impossible - getting a hold of our sabers - and those sabers were back in our possession that quickly.

Together, with sabers locked in place, we strode to the nearby spaceport and our ride home.

Lecture time.

"You hitched a ride on our bond. Don't think I didn't notice, Padawan."

"I know you'd never miss that, Master. I was struggling in the darkness and trying to heal myself and finding it difficult to focus on the Force like I needed to. It was wrong, I understand, but slowing us down wouldn't have been the right thing to do either. Our bond is easier to latch on to and I knew you would guide me correctly when I followed."

"So, you cheated."

I felt my eyebrows lift in a shrug. "I did."

"I suppose further blind practice is in order."

"I fully expect it. It's a fault I need to work on. I know."

We stopped walking and he turned toward me. A hand on my shoulder.

"A fault? Perhaps not. You are young and learning. It's an area of weakness for you. Nothing more. As your teacher, it's my responsibility to know the weakness and transform it into a strength. We all have faults, Obi-Wan. Learning is not one of yours."

We did all have faults. I often found more of them in myself than Qui-Gon found in me. When I was just an initiate and striving to become an apprentice, it was common place that the masters who came to watch me would point out my 'faults' to the Council and name them as the reasons they looked elsewhere for a student. It's also where Qui-Gon differed from every one of those that passed on me. Instead of judging me strictly on what he called weaknesses rather than faults, he judged me on all that I did well. From there, I'd found my footing. I'd only needed someone to believe in me, even if I had taken a host of wrong turns before my path was known. I knew how fortunate I was that Qui-Gon had come along to lead me on my journey. Without him...

"My padawan. Always harder on yourself than anyone else could ever be. Now that is a fault." A wink and upturn of his mouth and Qui-Gon Jinn patted my shoulder as we continued our walk to transport.

"Master Qui-Gon, did you ever doubt yourself?" I said, catching up to his long strides. "When you were my age?"

Our walk continued. "I did, but at a young age it's perfectly normal to feel uncertain about yourself. It's when you know your abilities, are capable of them and still have doubt, that's where it becomes a problem. You, Obi-Wan, are much more than you believe yourself to be. Trust me on this. Master Dooku never told me such things. He would lay out a training path and expect me to follow it until it was mastered. He was a perfectionist, expecting the same from me. I knew my abilities. Was confident in them. I only wish... he'd praised it upon me."

"We do not crave praise. The Code..."

"Do not finish that thought, Padawan. This is not to be a discussion about the Jedi Code. And while crave is a strong word, it's not what I meant. Dooku was a great Jedi. Well respected in his abilities and power. But he was a strict man with his training. It's how it was and how it would be, so he would tell me. I respected his ways, but I also I suspect it's at least part of the reason that I rebelled once I became a Knight."

"Rebelled? Master, you've done more than..."

He set a hand on my shoulder again as we walked, lowering his head to my ear. "Do not finish that thought either."

I relented. "You only wanted Master Dooku to tell you when you did well and he did not."

"I did. And he did not. Despite my wants, it was simply not who or what he was."

What emotions I'd been expecting with those words, I wasn't sure, but the tinge of regret and sadness that accompanied them wasn't it. Qui-Gon didn't often get melancholy or lost in his past, but those few words seemed to trigger the emotion.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to drag up bad memories. There. Our transport is ahead."

My knee buckled briefly and I stumbled. Qui-Gon caught my arm before I could catch myself with the Force.

"Not so much bad memories as not fond ones."

"That's kind of the same thing, Master, but I understand. It's why you didn't shun me for leaning on our bond instead of the Force when we were underground. You're a better man than your master ever was. I've no doubt of that."

Did I touch a nerve or cross a line? Maybe. I'd never met the man, but I knew much of Dooku and his ways. They were drastic, even for the greatest Jedi. He expected excellence of his student at every step. Qui-Gon had always been the best of his age and class. Dooku expected more.

On occasion, even the best needed to feel as if their accomplishments meant something.

Qui-Gon Jinn was like Dooku in many ways. In just as many ways, he was dissimilar. Better. I can imagine if he'd pulled that whole Force thing in the cave with Dooku as I had with Qui-Gon; the reaction would have been dramatically different.

"You think too highly of me at times, Obi-Wan. I am certainly not perfect."

"You're not. But you're still better. I won't take that back. Just as I need to hear that praise once in a while, you do as well. Even for a Jedi Master, it's important."

Steps ahead, the transport awaited. The ramp lowered. We were hitching a ride home as we'd hitched a ride here. No piloting duties, so we strapped ourselves into two of the passenger seats.

Qui-Gon situated himself, the seat being slightly smaller than was his optimal comfort level. He dealt with it, just as he dealt with everything. With a calm and cool that I could only dream of one day mastering.

"I was grateful to have trained under such a Master Jedi." He said to me, locking the safety belt diagonal across his chest. "Perhaps though... perhaps it was not necessarily a happy part of my life. Dooku was not a happy man, he was quite serious at all times. You have noticed that in your research of him. I want more for you. I want you to be disciplined and strong but I also want you to enjoy what you do. Learning. Training. Exploring. Helping others. All of those things matter so much more if you can take pleasure in the end result. Not pride, but accomplishment."

My belt snapped into place. "I am happy, Master, if that's what you mean. Well, maybe not so much when you have me practicing five meditation sessions a day."

"Not one of your strong suits, of course, but I'm glad to know you're happy, Obi-Wan. And thank you for understanding me as Dooku never truly did."

I laughed lightly. "Master, I don't really understand you. I probably never will, not completely, but I understand what we all need. As humans. Jedi or not."

"You, my young Padawan, are a much wiser man than I am."

"Not true, but I am grateful to be your apprentice."

Qui-Gon grinned, reaching over to give a short tug to my growing braid.

"And I am grateful to have you as my apprentice."

A good conversation, I thought, while also anticipating the inevitable.

"However, meditation is in order, is it not?"

And there it was.

"For leaning on you instead of the Force? Yes, Master."

"It was the correct action to take at that given moment and seeing as how we were not in imminent danger, but you know my ways."

"I do." I did. When I was wrong - even if I was right - Qui-Gon would order me to meditate on it. Why I did it. What I did. What I could have done differently. Not to dwell in the mistake, but rather determine how best to proceed at next pass. Qui-Gon lived to meditate. I was young enough that I lived to avoid it if I could. Typical teenaged apprentice. Qui-Gon knew what I actually needed. Most of the time, there was no arguing with his logic.

"Good. Oh, and Obi-Wan, our journey home should be just over two hours. I shall see you then."

Qui-Gon was lost in the Force almost the second he closed his eyes. It took me much longer. Easier it was when I could follow my master's lead and he was there next to me. It's why he fell into it first. Knowing I'd lean on his example and follow.

Even in discipline, Qui-Gon forged a path that I would always willingly follow along with him.

* * *

END


	18. There is Emotion

**Chapter Title:** There is Emotion

**Series Title:** Turn the Page

**POV:** Obi-Wan

**Chapter Summary:** Obi-Wan brings change to a village in an unexpected way.

* * *

My head hurts. Not from injury. From emotion.

There is emotion, regardless of peace. I don't care what the Code says. I felt it. I feel it. It's weighing me down.

A hand extends to me. To pull me off the muddy ground. To move me away from the bloody form lying in pieces at my side. I'd tried. I'd failed. I'd gotten too close.

There is emotion.

I take the hand. Not because I wanted to escape the scene of death all around me. I take the hand because I can't move without it. The numbness is everywhere. I'm frozen and unable to move on my own.

The hand is callused. Nicked and cut. Dirty. But it's also familiar and comfort.

There is emotion.

There's a voice behind that hand. Leading me up. Leading me away. I follow, not because it's my duty - though it is - but because it's all I can do to focus on something other than the assassination that happened before my eyes, within inches of my reach.

That voice doesn't tell me everything is all right. It doesn't tell me it will be all right. It tells me the truth. That I got too close. The horrific happened. It was the will of the Force.

It was that last part I had the most difficulty with. I can't understand why the Force would bring such violence upon such an innocent. What good would that bring? What hope was there now? I see no good. I see no hope.

There is emotion and I can't break from it. The hand leading me becomes an arm tightening around my shoulders. Keeping me close. Holding me up when I stumble.

One last look behind me, I take. The sacrifice of the one. How can it ever benefit the many?

The arm stays with me as we walk further away from the intensity of the stench of blood and death. That I stay upright when all I want is to sink to my knees and cry, says everything about the man behind the arm that holds me up.

There is emotion. It's cresting wave shifts higher as we reenter the main village. Every last one of them witnessed what happened. The violence. The execution. But, I see - I sense - there's is difference now. Here in the village. The same people who were not long ago sitting and accepting their fates were now standing, thinking, planning, making weapons by hand. Ready to defend. Ready to fight. Ready to believe in themselves. Ready to keep safe what they've always held dear, but were afraid to demonstrate.

The blood and the death of this one innocent - it not been for nothing.

There is emotion.

Emotion has finally come to this place. To these people who before refused to acknowledge it. They've lost something - they've lost what they loved. Emotion will have them rise. Stand up. Take back what is rightfully theirs.

My throat bubbles in pride. A rough sob escapes me. The arm pulls tighter. There is no admonishment for what I feel. No correction. Only acceptance. Only peace.

Finally, peace.

"The will of the Force often works in mysterious ways, Padawan. They saw what happened. What you did. They saw you stand up for them. A people you did not know. A people you could not identify with. They will live now. Truly live. They will survive. For that one sacrifice. For the courage you showed to protect, even in loss. They will rise up. You did this. And I want you to feel the loss of the one you tried so hard to save, but know that that loss is not in vain. You changed them simply by standing for them and experiencing and feeling what they could not. Such a simple action - though it may not seem simple to you - to show courage in the demonstration of grief for a people you do not know. See it their eyes. Sense their feelings. They are changed forever."

Meaningful words. Positive. Strong. Consoling.

There is emotion.

I feel better. Not myself, but my legs are finally strong under me. The arm around my shoulders moves to a hand on my forearm. Still there. Still supporting. But allowing me to stand on my own.

Our ship home is in the distance. I look towards it - and will arrive home - as a changed person. A changed Jedi. Much has happened on this planet. In this village. Events that I will never forget. Perhaps that is how it should be.

"You see, Obi-Wan. There is emotion. How you handle that emotion and the events surrounding it... that is what matters. If it is meant to be, peace will follow. In my eye, that is the true interpretation of the Code if you remain open to the Living Force and allow it to truly lead you."

There is emotion.

I hadn't the energy for a smile as I took one last look around the village. The change was happening right in front of us. Nothing I'd ever witnessed before. Would I ever see anything like it again?

My breath went deep. Controlled. I'd found myself again. The hand that had held me together fell away from my arm but didn't let me go. Motioning me toward our ship, Qui-Gon's hand moved to cup the back of my neck as we turned away from the village.

"Let's go home, Padawan."

The hand squeezed gently and I followed.

There is emotion.

And now there is peace.

* * *

END


	19. Mistakes

**Chapter Title:** Mistakes

**Series Title:** Turn the Page

**POV:** Obi-Wan

**Chapter Summary:** A hungover Obi-Wan has to make amends for his mistake, leading to a conversation with his master.

* * *

I crept out of his bedroom, fingers pressed against the wall for support. He sat watching me from the kitchenette table. "You need to vomit again?"

"Huh?" I squinted at the blinding overhead light. Of all times for the man to use those horrible brain-piercing lights instead of the gentle reading light he preferred.

I know he did it on purpose.

"Your face is green." He said. Always willing to state the obvious.

"Not funny."

"I did warn you, did I not? You insisted you could handle it. Sixteen was a momentous birthday you said to me. You wanted to celebrate with your friends."

My hand fumbled for purchase on the back of the chair where he sat, I reached for the second chair. My chair. To sit and stop the spinning. The room was moving far too quickly. The chair slid out from me, but was pulled back into place just before I slipped past to land on my butt on the floor.

I should thank him, right? Or was he just showing off, using Force powers with the simple flick of a finger when I could barely keep my feet under me.

Sitting now, yes, I was sitting. Didn't seem to help. The room spun faster. Bile was rising. Glad I spent so much effort trying to sit so I could stand again. My fingers pushed off the table and I was upright and stumbling for the sink. At this point my stomach was more than empty and the only thing coating the bottom of the small metal sink was the yellow foam I'd gagged out. I spit and coughed and gagged again. From behind me, there was a sigh. It was the I told you so sigh of a man who had tried warn me about the vigors of an ale overdose. The failure was on my part, not his.

"For the record, Obi-Wan, I'm not upset that you drank ale. I'm upset that you were foolish enough to drink until you could no longer see straight or walk straight. You are fortunate to have gotten home safely."

I wasn't fortunate for that. I was fortunate he'd been irritated enough to come after me and drag me home before I'd done or said something truly stupid or... worse. Wasn't sure how my friends had faired. There were three of them with me. Were they as hungover as I was? I hoped so. Or did I? I didn't know. Complete thoughts were beyond ability for the moment.

"In the inebriated state you were in, had the wrong person come along at the wrong time, you'd be dead. At the bare minimum you would have been been full of blaster holes." Didn't that also equal dead? Qui-Gon was playing with my mind now. "You had permission to go to surface level. I found you well below in one of the last places you or any young Jedi should be. How you end up there is anyone's guess. Who's idea it was...well..."

Ugh. Master Qui-Gon was angry with me. Justifiably so. I was mad at me. I was furious with me. Wasn't as bad as what I felt from him though. Angry, but also disappointed. And that... that was so much worse.

I could apologize, but where would it get me? I was so damned stupid. Again. I was understanding better now why so many Jedi Masters passed me by for training when I was an initiate. Only Qui-Gon was foolish enough to take a chance on me and here I was... head over a sink, puking my guts out for the thirteenth time in the last five hours.

Perfect Jedi I was not. So much for my rule-following ways.

I didn't move from my prone position over the sink. I felt more gagging coming and saw no reason to spend the extra effort to sit back down just to stand back up. So I stayed put. Time passed. Seconds. Minutes. A half hour? Did it matter?

My legs wavered and I again headed for the floor, only to be saved once more by quick flick of Qui-Gon's hand. Why couldn't he just let me fall? I deserved it. I more than deserved it. Then there was my head again, lowering. Yes, the sink and I were becoming good friends.

A form hovered over me. Qui-Gon was tall and broad and in certain light he could be extremely intimidating. I prepared for a lecture. I prepared for extra meditation and free time taken away for the next six months. Maybe I'd get those things - part of me hoped for it - but none of them happened now. Instead, Qui-Gon's retrieved a cup, ran it full of water and handed it to me.

"Rinse and spit."

"Huh?" My eyes watered looking up toward him, the intense light paining them to tears.

"Rinse and spit. Then go brush your teeth. You smell. A shower would be an interesting idea as well. Tomorrow we will talk in more detail about your stupidity."

"Can we talk about it now?" Wasn't I was glutton for punishment? Either that or I was a complete fool.

"Can you stay vertical for more than sixty seconds? Because I have my doubts."

Yeah, he was disappointed all right. It radiated from him in waves over our bond. Force, I really was a fool.

"I cannot, Master, but I can sit. Please let me sit. I won't make excuses, but I do want to apologize and make it right."

"Obi-Wan."

I tripped backwards and he caught me again. At least he didn't hate me, or I'd have ended up on my rear end three times now.

"Master, thank you for catching me." He sat down in my line of sight, a foot from me. "I can explain. Honest. I... I was frustrated."

"I know."

He what?

"You know?"

"Despite what you want to believe, Obi-Wan, our bond is becoming quite strong and you are not able to shield me as well as you think you can. The last few missions, I've given you more free reign, then taken it back when complications arose. I fully expected you to react to it in frustration. Not exactly in this way, but it's been festering in you."

Under my drunken, hungover stupor, he'd nailed it. Qui-Gon was rarely wrong these days when it came to me. After we'd worked through our initial problems, we'd become a better team in every aspect. He'd started loosening the leash for certain missions, then would suddenly shorten it and push me into the background when he'd needed to retake control. I would resume my place as apprentice, just behind and to the side. I assumed it was than he didn't trust me. But we'd worked through so many trust issues early on...

"It's extremely frustrating, Master." I said, my voice tight with emotion, and not only because of my post-ale stupor. "Maybe you don't trust me. Thought we were past that." My eyes fell away from his. There were boundaries with Jedi Masters. Lines you didn't cross. I was never completely certain where Qui-Gon's lines were. They seemed to jump all over the place and had no consistency with any other Master Jedi I knew of. My last statement though, that one caught him off guard.

Qui-Gon wasn't often surprised. Or if he was, it wasn't a visible expression. It was quite visible now. I'd said something that caught him off guard, so maybe this wasn't a trust issue after all? Well, it would be now that I'd done what I did. Now I was frustrated more. And my head hurt. My stomach was doing flips. My eyes burned.

"We are past that, Obi-Wan. I can trust you completely on missions. To look out for those we are there to help. To watch my back. To exercise great skill with the saber. You're even beginning to demonstrate more patience."

Okay, so why... this was making me confused. I was already confused enough as it was. "Then why do you not let me complete the mission?"

"Circumstances happen. You do not recognize all of the subtle signs of a negotiation about to go wrong. That is not something you lack, but it's something you will gain with more experience and training. A raise of an eyebrow or a specific word can trigger unintended aggression or unexpected violence or other, depending not the people, the planet, the circumstances. You are very young. I do not expect you to see these things. I do expect you to ask me questions why I did what I did, which you have not done. That is the failure and where you must improve. Had you simply asked the questions, perhaps your head would not have spent hours hovering over the sink this evening. Or shall I say, early morning."

Ask the questions. That's it? That's what he wanted? Qui-Gon was so mysterious at times, I still had trouble figuring him out. I had asked Master Yoda about it many times, but his response was just to laugh and confirm that Qui-Gon was indeed mysterious and that I would figure him out eventually.

My eyes closed involuntarily. When I reopened them, the overhead lights were off and the softer reading light powered on. I relaxed some.

"You are wary about asking too many questions. I sense that, Obi-Wan. Wasn't long ago that you asked them constantly."

I had. I was annoying. To myself even. I'd stopped as I learned more and as our relationship improved. My focus went to watching Qui-Gon rather than pestering him. Somehow I'd managed to mess that up too. When I was younger, being a Jedi Padawan seemed like the most incredible thing. It was - don't get me wrong - but it was a lot harder than I'd ever anticipated. Not that I thought it would be easy, but being an initiate in the Temple, protected as we were, it really didn't prepare children for what the life ahead.

So, I suppose I should have asked more questions.

"Wasn't I annoying, Master? I mean, I asked a lot and your were always patient on the outside, but I had this feeling that inside you were ready to muzzle me."

"Annoying. You were, yes. However, Master Jedi do not take on an apprentice lightly. We expect it to be difficult. So many challenges, even if we've had students before. Each of you is different. I want you to question me, Obi-Wan. I am not perfect, even if my way always tends to be the correct way."

Wait... what? I really wish I'd not been hungover right now. Maybe then Qui-Gon's strange words would make sense. My face squinted my response. Then I saw the humor in the man's eyes. Damn that man.

"A joke, Padawan. It's usually your job to make them, not mine. You need sleep."

"So, you trust me, you want me to ask a lot questions, and you are funny now? Master, we are actually having this conversation, right? I mean, this is not me in some type of strange Force-induced sleep where my world is backwards... is it?"

"You are neither under a Force suggestion nor are you backwards. You are hungover and foolish."

"If you only knew how many times I've called myself that inside my own head. Did you ever do something like this? I can't imagine you did, or if you did, you didn't get caught."

Qui-Gon was thoughtful then. Remembering. Searching for memories. My eyes closed again and I felt my head swaying. This time I caught my own self before falling over and focused on the man in front of me, waiting for his response. The silence went on for so long that I assumed he'd redirect the question back to me. One of many talents my master had. But he didn't do that.

"I've done my fair share of foolish things. I still do them to this day, though I can't say I've ever gotten drunk in a cantina on the lower levels of Coruscant where I could have been killed."

Ouch. Okay, so perhaps he did redirect in a way. He continued though.

"I do believe that I managed a few things behind Dooku's back that he was not pleased with after the fact, but as the whole story never got to him, he was only left to wonder the true trouble I'd gotten into."

This was a story I wanted to hear, once I wasn't in trouble myself and when my head wasn't about to implode.

"I'd like to know that story, Master."

"Stories. And another time. I think we've strayed from the point."

I'd lost track of the point long ago. There had been a lot of points in this conversation but my brain was fogging up and I needed to puke again. Qui-Gon sensed it and moved with me to stand. Gagging again. Bile again. He caught me as I fell. No Force this time. He arms held tight for seconds longer than needed to get me upright again. A quiet message sent my way that we were all right even with my recent brainless actions that let me to where I was now.

I sputtered out a weird breath and accepted his help to walk toward my bedroom. He shifted me in the direction of the bathroom.

"Shower. Bed. All right?"

An order. No refusal. I hadn't the energy to refuse anyway. And I did smell horrid.

"We will talk tomorrow. Well," he glanced at the chrono, "later today. Whenever you wake up. I will let you sleep before I saddle you with punishment."

I nodded and was about to turn away when he stopped me.

"There was one thing I did where Dooku found out the entire truth. His reaction was... lets just say that I saw a side of him that I did not appreciate. Did I deserve it? Honestly, I cannot say. But I looked at him in a slightly different light after that. Not necessarily a positive light. I don't want that with us, Obi-Wan. I don't want a one time foolish act on your part to change all that we've gained together. So, yes, penance will come, but it will be fair. That and I expect this to never happen again."

Reaching out to not make the same mistake his master made with him. It was honesty with a side of respect. It was said in such a meaningful way that I knew would a doubt that I'd never commit such a foolish act again.

"No, Master. Never again. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself once more."

"You've proved yourself many times over, Padawan. I only ask that you stay on the correct path. Your correct path."

"That's the path without the hangovers, right?"

My turn to dose in a joke. It worked. I got a smile out of him.

"Among other things, yes. Oh and next mission, you're on lead. I expect many questions if or when I ask you to step aside."

Despite the lousy feeling overwhelming me, I too managed a smile. "I can do that, Master. I look forward to it."

"As do I. Come see me when you wake and we will talk. Sleep well."

My hand caught my stumbling self, I pressed upright. "If I survive the shower, I intend to. Good night, Master."

I did fall asleep in the shower, but only twice. A nudge to our bond woke me both times. Once I hit my bed, it took mere seconds for sleep to come. My brain too far gone to recognize that Qui-Gon was there, pressing two fingers against my temple.

"Rest well, Padawan." Last words whispered before I faded out. Soft. Thoughtful. Comforting. Qui-Gon making absolute sure that he'd not repeat the failure of his own master in how he reacted to the mistake of a foolish teenaged apprentice.

For that smallest of gestures, I'd be forever grateful. The memory of it would remain a part of me for the rest of my life.

Qui-Gon Jinn strived to be better than mistakes of the past.

I was more than willing to follow in those footsteps.

* * *

END


End file.
